Twilight Roses
by spikeluver89
Summary: Rosalie Hale moves to Forks for a new start from Phoenix. What happens when she meets the mysterious Emmett Cullen? Cullens are vamps/Rose is human. Full description inside.
1. Preface

A/N: Hello readers! Here's my 2nd twilight story. It's Twilight but in Rosalie's perspective. I've seen it done once and wanted to try it out on my own.

Note: Rosalie is human and the Cullens are the vampires of course and yes it's an Emmett/Rosalie pairing. So it's mainly Rose filling in Bella's shoes sort of like. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters or the story idea. Stephenie Meyers own the characters of course.. I wish I did….*cries* okay I'm done.

Preface

**Death. It seems painful, but very less. I just never gave that much thought about it. In my seventeen years of existence on this planet, it never crossed my mind. **

**I felt a stinging feeling going through me as I heard a piercing scream. When that was done, I realized that it was me who screamed that loud. I felt like I was flying, up towards heaven away from my hell. **

**It wasn't until I heard an angels voice calling my name that the darkness came over me and everything went black. **

**What do you think so far? It's a work in progress as I'm swamped with my other stories and trying to get rid of writers block for my two other stories. It's a lot plus I have my summer vacation which started yesterday so yeah. **

**I'll try and do more with this story as of now I'm thinking of the first chapter so expect something soon hopefully.**

**Reviews? Suggestions? Improvements? Leave them here. **


	2. New Beginnings

A/N: I'm impressed by the hits I got so far! Anyways now here's chapter 1 of Twilight Roses. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Twilight. Ms Meyer does, seriously if I did own it, would I be here, I mean seriously?

Chapter 1-New Beginnings

**Ever wonder why we agree to things that we don't want to do but try to make them happy? Well, take me for example. My name is Rosalie Hale. Every basically calls me Rose for short. I used to live in Phoenix Arizona with my family. Then somehow during the end of February, my parents decided it would be best to move to Forks, Washington because my dad had transferred his job as a bank teller up there. **

**Seeing how they want a new beginning, they suggested the same thing for me. Now, I bet you're wondering why I needed a new beginning. Well, to start off, I was popular in school. Not the mean queen type, but just popular enough to hangout with the cheerleaders and jocks. I've dated Royce King for awhile. It was great until one day, he went to a party. I didn't go that night. It wasn't until Monday afterwards, I found out he was making out with a girl from the lacrosse team. That and then the relationship ended. **

**So here I am, on my way to my new home in a new state and place.**

"**Honey, we'll sure you're going to love it here" my mother said as we were heading down the main street in Washington.**

"**Have you even been there before?" I asked as I stared out the window. **

"**Well, you father here has seen it, I haven't" my mother replied. **

"**Dad, is it a nice house" I asked. **

"**Yeah just wait and see" he said. I sighed and continued to look out the window. This is going to be interesting. **

******************

"**Well, here we are" my mother announced as we pulled up to our house. It was a nice two-story house that has a light yellow paining on the side. The windows looked a bit old but modern. It wasn't bad. **

"**So, what do you think?" my dad asked me. **

"**It's not bad" I said as I was grabbing my bags and made my way to what would be my room upstairs. I placed my stuff in it and went back downstairs to help my parents unpack. **

***************

"**Um, dad?" I said. **

"**Yeah, Rose?" he asked. **

"**Looks like someone left their truck behind when they moved." I said pointing to the old red Chevy truck that was sitting in the driveway. **

"**Oh that's for you" he said. **

"**It is?" I asked. Now normally I would be beyond ecstatic for a car since I've gotten my license only a week ago prior to the move. However, that truck wasn't my idea of a car. **

"**You like it ?" he asked.**

"**Yeah I do Dad, thanks" I replied with little enthusiasm and my dad smiled and patted my back as he went back inside. **

*****************

**I was finishing loading my DVD collection in my shelves when my phone buzzed, indicating that I got a text. I grabbed my phone and saw that I got a text from Vera, my best friend back in Forks. I opened it and it read:**

_**Hey girlie, **_

_**Miss you tons! Hope you made it there safe. **_

_**Call me later. By the way, I've got a date tonight!**_

**Isn't she lucky? I sighed as I texted a reply back. I put my phone on my desk and went downstairs for dinner. We only had pizza since we hadn't unpacked any of the kitchen stuff yet. **

**We unpacked more until it was near 11. I said my goodnights and headed upstairs. I grabbed a pair of sweats, underwear and a big t-shirt and headed into the bathroom for a shower. I got out 20 minutes later and just brushed my hair, put it up in a high loose bun, brushed my teeth and changed into my clothes. I got into my room and laid on my bed for awhile before I felt my eyes closed and I was off to sleep. **

**************

**I woke up the next morning around 5:30a.m. I looked out the window and saw that it was dark out still. What in the hell? It's only freaking March! I groaned as I got out of bed. I walked over, well stumbled over to my dresser to pick out my clothes for my first day of school. How great is that? I think not. **

**I picked out a black long sleeved shirt, grey short sleeved shirt to put over it, dark blue jeans and my black and white converse sneakers. I brushed and pulled my hair in a ponytail, added some makeup , grabbed my school bag, the keys to my truck and headed downstairs. After I got some breakfast, I said goodbye to my parents, made my way to my truck and once I started the engine( it took awhile since it's so old!), I made my way to Forks High School. **

****************

**I got to school in no time. I pulled up and parked next to a blue Toyota Camry. I got out of my truck and locked it and walked carefully to the building. On my way, I saw a silver Volvo parked next to a jeep which was like a monster truck. Who would own those kind of cars in Forks of all places?**

**I made into the office where I approached a woman sitting at the desk. She had bright orange hair which frizzed out and a purple t-shirt that looked like it didn't fit her anymore. **

"**Um, excuse me, I'm new and I'm suppose to pick up my schedule" I said in a quiet voice but enough to hear. **

"**Of course dear what's your name?" she asked. **

"**Rosalie Hale" I replied. **

"**Well, Rosalie, welcome to Forks High. I'm Mrs. Cope and here are some papers to help you out on your first day. Here's a school map, your schedule and pink slips. Just have those slips signed and returned by the end of the day. If you have any questions let me know" she said. **

**I only nodded and thanked her as I made my way out of the office. I looked around and started walking towards my first class. **

"**Um are you Rosalie Hale" a voice said. I turned around and saw a guy who looked like he belong in a geek club or something. **

"**Yeah, why?' I asked. **

"**I'm Eric Yorkie. You look like you're lost." he said. It was partly true. To be honest, I had no idea where I was going. **

"**Um, yeah I was looking for my first class," I said handing him my schedule.**

"**Okay I know where that is. It's where my class is. Let me walk you there." he said and we started heading towards class. As he was telling me on what goes on here, I kept thinking to myself, this is going to be one interesting day. **

**A/N: I know it's a bit short but it's a start. I promise it'll be a bit longer. **

**Next chapter: The Cullens make their debut. **

**Reviews and/or suggestions would be nice. **


	3. Meeting Them

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Twilight, Ms. Meyer does, so yeah. On with the story….**

**Chapter 2-Meeting Them **

So far, my first half of the day wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Sure, in some of my classes I had to introduce myself and that felt like a nightmare. Others was that I didn't have to say anything, which was a good thing.

So far, I've only met Eric, Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. They seemed to be a nice group of people. I could get along with most of them right?

Lunch time came around and Mike was escorting me to his table where the rest of the group was sitting. Lauren and Jessica were talking about some new makeup that was out now, Angela was reading and the boys was engaged into a conversation about something guy related, even I don't want to know. I was picking at my sandwich and looking around the cafeteria and that's when my eyes landed on _them. _

Across the cafeteria, there was a table that sat five people. Three guys and two girls. It looked like they pretty much keep to themselves.

"Um, who are they?" I asked. Jessica looked over at them to see who I was talking about.

"Those are the Cullens and the Whitlocks. The one that has the messy bronze hair, that's Edward, next to him that Isabella Whitlock. She prefer to be called Bella, The one with the messy hair and looked like he's in pain, that's her twin brother Jasper Whitlock. They're not identical, just fraternal and the girl next to him she's the weird one that's Alice Cullen and last but not least the guy with the big muscles, that's Emmett Cullen." she said as she was pointing how who they were.

"Yeah, apparently, they don't socialize with any of us. They moved from Alaska a few years ago." Angela chimed in.

"They're Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's adopted children. Bella and Jasper's parents died when they were young so they took them in while the rest are adopted." Jessica said.

"What's weird about them is that Edward and Bella and Jasper and Alice are together, like _together, _together." Lauren chimed in, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with that? I mean, you said they're adopted" I asked.

"Well, yeah but think about it, they're brothers and sisters don't you think that's just weird to date in the family?" Jessica asked.

"Do all of them date?" I asked.

"Edward and Bella are one couple, while Jasper and Alice are the other. Emmett doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him. Don't waste your time swooning over him" Jessica said as she rolled her eyes.

"Nah, don't worry" I said. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder and I saw Emmett staring back at me.

**************

I got to Chemistry with little time left before the bell rang. Of course Mike helped me find it which after all, was in the same class as me. My teacher, Mr. Varner gave me the supplies I needed, textbook, workbook etc. He also signed my slip and told me to go sit near the back at the empty table.

I made my way to the table and sat down on the stool. I stared out the window for a few seconds until the bell rang. I looked up only to saw Emmett walking in. I could tell he didn't look happy when he saw me sitting at the lab table. I saw him talking to the teacher and looked down as he made his way to the table and sat down next to me.

What he did next threw me off. He moved his chair far away from me that it was near the aisle. He covered his nose as if he think I smelled bad. If he thought that, I would find it an insult. I looked up after I've taken the notes while the teacher lectured and saw that Emmett's eyes were coal black. He had a murderous look on his face, as if I looked at him any longer that he could kill me.

The class continued on for awhile, talking about the periodic table of elements. I was starting to learn that before I left Phoenix. As soon as the bell rang, I saw Emmett jumped out of his seat and walked away faster than anyone. What the hell was that about?

**************

Finally. First day done and apparently a lot more to go before I was done with high school. Great. I just got out of gym class. Luckily I didn't have to play today since my gym uniform was coming in the next day so I would have to play next time.

I made into the office with all of the slips signed when I recognized the back of Emmett Cullen. It looked like he was talking to Mrs. Cope.

"I'm sorry Emmett, there are no available spots" she said.

"Is there any other science class I can switch into? Or another elective for that matter?" he asked. He's switching out because of me? What the hell did I do to him!?

"I'm sorry Emmett, your going have to stay in Chemistry, there's nothing else I can do" Mrs. Cope said.

I heard him sigh as I stood by the door. "Fine, I'll deal with it then" he said as he stormed out of the room.

"Sorry dear, how was your day?" she asked me as I walked up slowly to the counter.

"Fine" I said.

"That's good to hear, I just take those and you go on home" she said as she took the slips. I walked out of the office and hurried out of the school. I was making my to my truck when I passed the Cullens by their cars. I saw Emmett giving me the same look as in class earlier as I was getting into my truck. I started the engine and I saw from the rearview mirror the looks I was getting from them. I sighed as I drove past them, trying to keep my eyes on the road.

***************

"So, how was your first day?" my mother asked me at dinner.

"It was fine, " I replied casually.

"Met anyone?" she asked.

"Yeah I've made a few friends so far" I said looking down at my dinner plate.

"That's good, I start my job tomorrow, I wonder what's keeping your father" my mother wondered. My mom worked at a fashion boutique back home and she got a new job here at another one in Seattle. She starts tomorrow and she got the job today.

I helped my mom with the plates being put into the sink and as my Dad walked in saying that there was to much traffic on the way home. I excused myself to go upstairs to work on some homework. As I was working on some Algebra, I couldn't help but wonder what I did to piss off Emmett. Hell, I didn't even say hi and try to be nice. I looked out the window at the pitch blackness outside only to follow by a few streetlights on in the street.

I thought to myself, Rose what have you gotten yourself into?

**A/n: And there's chapter two. You have the Cullens there and introduced. I hope I didn't confuse anyone having the biology teacher being a chemistry teacher in my story. **

**I saw the New Moon trailer and OMG I was excited and bouncing in my seat. I think they did a good job for it so far. I can't wait for the final real trailer where they show the Volturi hopefully. **

**Review, Criticisms and suggestions are always welcomed. Sorry if it's short again! **


	4. Some Saturday Encounters

**A/N: I've been getting reviews saying that this is very similar to Bella's version of Twilight. Relax I don't ever make it like Bella , I never intend on it only that chapter and that's it I promise! Oh and Bella and Jasper are known as the Whitlocks not the Hales. Sorry for the mix up!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, damnit. Stephenie Meyer does so yeah. **

Chapter 3- Some Saturday Encounters

Emmett wasn't in school the next day. Or the day after that for that matter. Not that it shocked me or anything, but I felt like I wanted to confront him, to see what the hell his problem was.

Sooner or later the weekend came around. It was Saturday morning when I got up. I looked over at my clock which read 10:30a.m. I sighed as I got up and I changed out of my pajamas and into my black sweat outfit with a grey t-shirt and my old sneakers. I went downstairs only to see a note from my parents saying they left for work. Alright house to myself!

I was eating cereal when the house phone started to ring. I put down my cereal and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello, Hale residence?" I answered.

"_Hi, honey it's mom listen I want you to do me a favor." _

"Okay mom what is it?" I asked. Knowing my mother she either A. forgot something like her purse or paperwork or B. Wants me to drop off something important for her at the store.

"_There's something that's suppose to be coming in the mail today and I was wondering if you can drop it off at the store. I would've brought it but when I checked the mail, it hadn't came." _

"Sure, mind if I check it quick, um what was suppose to come anyway?" I asked while heading towards our mailbox. Thank god for cordless home phones.

"_It's just some paperwork from my old job back home that my boss needed. When you get it just bring it down okay?" _

"Sure thing mom, I'll bring it down in a few" I replied. After we said our goodbyes, I went out to the mailbox and sure enough there was the thing that my mother was waiting for. I grabbed the envelope, my cell phone, wallet and my keys as I made my way to my truck to go downtown.

******************

Man, I couldn't find one parking space that was closest to the store my mother worked. I had to park by the hardware store down the street. I parked my truck and locked it and checking it twice and made my way.

I was walking down the street, letting my mind wonder. So far, I think Forks won't be a bad place to live. I've met a few people so far. I would consider them friends but not like best friends. You get what I'm saying right?

I was too busy window looking in some stores when I bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

"Sorry I didn't see where I was going" I said looking up only to see two girls standing in front of me. I recognized them as one of them with short pixie like hair and the other with long dark brown hair from lunch.

"It's okay, no harm no foul," the girl with the short hair said as she helped me up. "I'm Alice and this is Bella and you must be Rosalie."

"Um, yeah hi" I said. We were quiet for a few moments before I started to speak again. "Um, so what brings you guys by here?" I asked.

"Just shopping, Bella here despites it, though I don't know why" Alice said looking over at Bella who rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Well, I'm here cause I needed to drop off something for my mom down at the store" I said.

"You mean that boutique store we were just in?" Alice asked. My was she full of questions today.

I simply nodded before Bella turned to Alice and said "I'm going to check over at that bookstore across the street if that's okay."

"You going to be okay there?" Alice asked her.

"Yeah I'll be fine, nice seeing you Rosalie" she said and with that she turned on her heel and walked across the street.

"Um, Alice, what was that all about? I mean, it looks like Bella isn't to fond of me from the way she left like that?" I asked.

"Yeah, well she's been through a rough patch along with Jasper ever since their parents died. Jasper seems to cope with it while Bella struggles with it. I'm sure she doesn't hate you" Alice said patting my arm. I looked down and noticed her hands were really pale.

"Well, I don't want to keep you stalling. We'll see you around, I know we're going to be great friends. Bye!" Alice said as she ran across the street.

As I continue to get to the store, which I was halfway there thanks to speed walking, I couldn't help but wonder about Alice and Bella. I mean, they both were pale and they had the same eye color. Hmm I wonder…

*************

I made it to the store just in time a short afterward. I gave the letter to my mom and she asked if I was going anywhere today. I told her probably not and asked her why.

"Well, this morning apparently someone was murdered down in Mason County yesterday afternoon your father heard. Guess he didn't want you to be scared or something," my mother said.

"Scared? Why would I be?" I asked.

"Honey, we're in Forks now. It's not like the desert or anywhere else. It's a crazy world we're living now. So I just want you to promise me two things. Whenever you go out with your friends, one: make sure your always have your phone one and call once in awhile and two: be careful of who you're with and where you are. Promise?" my mother asked.

"Yeah mom, I promise" I said.

"Okay then, you know me I do worry about you. I got to get back. I'll see you at home" she said as she gave me a hug. After we said our goodbyes, I headed out the door. Outside, I decided to walk around town for a bit.

*********

I made to my truck a few hours later. I'd called my mother before letting her know I was going to shop around town for awhile. I didn't find anything I was looking for in particular. I got in and put the keys in the ignition. I drove out of the parking space and back home.

I was on the main road where there was only some trees on either side when out of nowhere my truck came to a halt. No, no, no, no! It can't be dead. Not now!

"Damnit" I mumbles angrily as I got out of the truck and closed the door. I opened up the hood of the truck where smoke came out of it. Go figure. I sighed as I inspected the engine to see what was wrong with it. I may know a lot about cars, but I don't know where in hell am I going to find another car. Why? Well, because the battery was dead it needs to be restarted by a cable line to connect to another car with a battery that actually works.

I went to the back of the truck and grabbed the cord for the battery. Now I have to wait for a passing car.

I was waiting inside my truck for awhile now. Looks like no one won't be coming down this road I guess. I took out my phone to call my dad. I just hope he won't be too mad. As I was dialing, I heard a tap on my window. I looked over and my eyes went wide.

There stood outside my truck was Emmett Cullen himself.

Oh boy.

**A/N: Was this better at least? I tried to make it totally different from Bella's version of Twilight although there will be some Twilight references just so you know! **

**Reviews, suggestions, concerns? All you have to do is press the green button. **


	5. Doing Some Saving Twice in a Row

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight Ms. Stephenie Meyer does! **

Chapter 4-Doing Some Saving Twice in a row

I sat there in my truck, staring at Emmett like an idiot. How in the hell did he know where I was? He pointed down as to signal to roll down the window. I grabbed hold of the window roller handle slowly, only to make it halfway down.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm stuck and my truck here broke down" I replied a bit hastily. I wasn't sure whether or not to trust him after the stunt he pulled on my first day.

"Maybe you could use some help" he suggested.

"Gee you think?" I said sarcastically. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but.."

"It's no problem really, you just have car troubles. Everyone gets frustrated when it comes to that, You don't mind if I be of assistance? I won't bite" Emmett said with a reassuring smile. He does have a point, maybe I could let him help me out this once.

"Okay fine," I sighed as I got out of my truck. I saw that Emmett's jeep was parked in front of my truck.

"So Rosalie what seems to be the problem with your truck?" he asked.

"Um, you know my name?" I asked him as I followed him to the front of my truck with the cable line in my hand.

"Well, yeah, I mean who wouldn't?" he said.

"Strangers, apparently I guess, meaning not you" I stammered. Whoa, Rose calm yourself.

"You think I'm a stranger?" he asked as he came back with his jeep facing my truck with the hood open.

"Well, I don't know for all I know you could be a serial killer" I joked lightly. I could've sworn I heard him said "You'd be actually surprised" but I ignored it at the moment.

"Okay what we have here is that your car battery died and it needed to be charged. Simple. Now I want you to start up the truck after I start my jeep up" Emmett told me.

"Um, okay?" I said in a question as I got in my truck. What confuses me now was before, Emmett looked like he despises me and now he's a nice guy coming from out of nowhere. Well, I guess I could trust him. What harm will he do?

I started my truck a few seconds after he started his jeep. Yes, my truck is alive again!

I got out where Emmett was standing by his jeep grinning from ear to ear.

"I seriously don't know how to thank you for this" I said.

"It's no problem, although I do highly suggest is getting another car. One that is not about to die and rusting away." he said.

"Oh please, this is only temporally." I replied. "Hopefully."

"Yeah, well, um, I guess I'll see you in school. Be careful" he said as he got back in his jeep and I got in my truck heading home.

After I got in, I talked to my parents for a bit while we were having a late night dinner. Of course my mom was worried about me not coming home after I was done shopping when I had to hand in something to my mom at her job. I told her that my truck needed gas and I got lost finding a gas station. Surprisingly, she bought the story. I don't think I need to tell her about Emmett just yet to my parents.

*****************

The weekend passed by fast and uneventfully, well except the incident on Saturday. Monday came a bit to fast. I've always dread of getting up early, however, in this case, you get up at 6am and it's still pitch black out, that's just ridiculous.

After I ate, showered, I threw on a grey long sleeved shirt, black faded jeans and my brown boots. I went and brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag along with my keys and went out to my truck and made my way to school.

I got to school and I saw the Jeep and the Volvo parked in their usual spots. I got out of the truck and locking it before I made my way up to the school.

The first half of my day didn't go too bad. I'm adjusting to it slowly but surely. I know it wasn't the same as back home but hey anything can happen.

During lunch, I sat with Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Angel and Ben today. I couldn't help but look over at the Cullen table and sure enough every single one of them were there, including Emmett.

"Well, well, someone has the eye for one of them" Lauren said.

"Which one?" Angela asked.

"Emmett, Rose I don't know why you would want to bother." Jessica said as she rolled her eyes.

"So? I think he's a nice guy" I mumbled as I was picking at the turkey sandwich that was in my hands.

"Wait, he _talked _to you?" Jessica inquired.

"So? What's the big deal?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing, Emmett Cullen doesn't really socialize with anyone here. He tends to keep to himself" Jessica stated.

Just as I was about to say something, the bell ring. Oh, great, Chemistry. I got up, threw out my lunch and made my way to Chemistry.

***********

I got into Chemistry a few minutes before the bell rang. I saw Emmett sitting at the table already and he didn't have the angry pissed off look from when I started here. I made my way to the table and sat down getting out my books.

"So how was your day so far?" I asked him.

"Same old thing, you?' he asked me.

"Could've been better" I mumbled.

"Why's that?' he asked. Should I tell him what happened at lunch? Then again..

"It's just something Jessica said that threw me off, no biggie" I said as I was copying the notes.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Trust me, I'm completely over it" I said. We grew quiet after that as we listened to the teacher discuss about atoms and their functions. I don't know why Emmett seemed to care. I mean I knew there was something different about him. Way different. The problem was that I'm wasn't sure what it was.

The bell rang and surprisingly enough, Emmett didn't run off like he did last time. Instead, he waited by the table as I was getting my stuff and he walked with me to my next class, which was gym.

***************

Finally. Day is done. I threw my books that I needed for my homework and slammed my locker shut. I walked down the hallways and I got outside. The wind has picked up and the rain stopped which makes the roads easier to drive home. Not.

I walked down the steps to get to my truck when out of nowhere I heard someone calling me. I turned and saw Emmett standing besides the Jeep and Volvo along with his siblings. He motioned his hands to come over. I walked over slowly, making sure I didn't slip.

"Hi Rose" he said.

"Um, hi" I said softly as I looked around and see that he was with Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice, who was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Right, Rose this is Edward, Jasper and you already know Alice and Bella" Emmett said.

I smile kindly while Jasper did in return. Bella gave a half smile while Edward stood there like he wanted to tell me to get away from them or something.

"Edward, be nice" Bella muttered to Edward.

"No Bella it's alright, I know when I'm not wanted" I said sternly.

"Guys can we just get along?" Jasper asked quietly.

"You damn right, what gave you the right to hang around with us? Better yet, from the first day I thought you were one of those girls over there" Edward said pointing to Lauren and Jessica who was standing by a White Toyota Corolla along with Mike, Angela, Ben and Eric.

"Okay first off, I'm not them why would I be and second I'm not the one who has a stick up my ass every single day!" I yelled and turned around and walked to my truck. I could hear the ohs and someone say 'burn.'

God, what is up with the world these days? I was stomping to my truck when I heard tires squealing. I stopped in the middle of the parking lot only to see a blue van skidding towards my way. I stood there, wided eye not moving, not knowing what to do. I shut my eyes closed waiting for impact.

I heard crashing and me falling to the ground. I felt an arm grabbing my waist. I opened my eye and my mouth dropped at the sight that I saw in front of me.

There he was, Emmett Cullen pushed the front of the truck inward with his hand and there's me staring at him like he was insane for doing that.

**A/N: I'm SOOOOO sorry for the long delay. I blame my social life and since this is the summer it kind of got into the way also. I promise it wont happen again! **

**Next chapter will be the aftermath of the van incident. We'll meet Carlisle and I have a way of Rose knowing how Emmett is a vampire it's going to be awhile so hang tight!**

**I've recently got myself a twitter. I'm under XSpikeluver89 if you want to follow me and you'll know what chapters I'm working on. **

**Don't forget to review! **


	6. Hospital Visit and alot of questions

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight!! Ms. Meyers owns them all go bother her for it!

**Chapter 5-Hospital visit and a lot of questions. **

"**Rosalie Lillian Hale, what were you thinking!?" my mother practically yelled at me as we were in the hospital. **

"**Mom, is it necessary for you to yell?" I mumbled. I couldn't believe my mother was making a scene in the ER. As if that wasn't bad enough, school was practically a nightmare after Emmett crushed the front of the van, which to me is a shock. Yeah he may have the big muscles but come on, who would have the strength to do that?**

"**Me to yell? You could've died Rose! Hell if you have an injury, but you could've died!:" my mom said. **

"**Well, mother, I'm not in a body bag now am I?" I said sarcastically. **

"**You watch your tone young lady" she warned me before a doctor came into the room. He has golden blonde hair similar to mine. There was no way in hell he could pass for his mid-twenties. No wait. Early twenties. There you go. **

"**Well, I see our new resident already gotten into an accident" he said jokingly lightly. I clearly don't see the amusement in this situation. **

"**Let me introduce myself, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm going to be treating you and we'll see if you need to stay overnight if anything," he said. **

"**Um, Doctor Cullen.." I started to speak but he interrupted me. **

"**You can call me Carlisle" he said. **

"**Um, Dr. Carlisle, I don't think it's necessary for that, I'm fine really" I assured him. **

"**Rose let Dr. Cullen do his job" my mom said. **

**I sighed heavily as Dr. Carlisle checked me over. He held the little flashlight in my eyes to check my sight. To be honest that blinded the hell out of me. **

"**Well then, no signs of concussion or trauma, you seemed to fine. Only a few scratches on your hand but those can be bandaged up in no time" he said.**

"**Thank you doctor" my mother said. **

"**Not a problem, any questions you can come see me in my office, if you excuse me, the nurse should be in to wrap up your wound and she'll let you know when you can sign out" he said and then he walked out of the room. **

*****************

"**Um Mom, I'm going to use the restroom for bit" I told her as we were making our way to the desk to sign out of the hospital.**

"**Okay, but hurry, your father is worried sick almost" she replied and I ran well jogged down the hall. I got into the restroom and splashed water in my face. I looked in the mirror as I saw that I looked so worn out and stressed from today. **

**I was heading back up front when I heard voices coming from the room ahead of me. I slowed my pace so I could hear voices. I stopped outside an office and eavesdropped. I know I'm not supposed to eavesdrop since my mother said it was "unlady like" but she does it to half the time so she couldn't complain. **

"**Now, Bella calm down there is no reason to be overreacting" Bella? What on earth was she doing here? Wasn't that Dr. Carlisle's voice also?**

"**Carlisle you know that it would've caused us to be exposed!" Huh?**

"**Bells, would you relax, did you want her to die in all honesty?" I heard Emmett's voice. **

"**Maybe, I mean she has no right interfering our family!" I heard her yell as she walked to the door angrily and I took off running in the same direction as I came from. I met up with mom and we left the hospital.**

************************

**I got home awhile later and much assurance to my dad that I was fine, I went upstairs to do my homework. I checked my phone to find that I had 5 missed calls, 4 voicemails and 3 texts from Vera. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Mom probably told her about my accident. **

**I flipped my phone opened and dialed Vera back. I knew I was in for a long night. That is until I was called down for dinner. **

"**Um dad, can I ask you something?" I said at the table. It was around 6:15pm when we sat down for dinner. It was meatloaf night. Great. Not. **

"**Sure, what is it?" he asked me. **

"**Well, let's just say that in my case hypothetically, that could it be possible that a man would stop a moving car by itself?" I asked. **

**My father looked at me like I had grown an extra head. He cleared his throat before he began to answer my question. **

"**I don't think that's really possible. What on earth makes you think that?" he asked. **

"**Honey, maybe it's probably what she saw after she almost got hit by that van." my mom said. **

"**Mom, I swear it could be a possible thing!" I said. They looked at me like they didn't believe me, then it was dropped and while they were talking about their day before I was in the accident at school, as of me, there was something that wasn't right.**

**************************

"_**So this guy just saved you and crushed the front of the van?" **_**Vera asked me after I told her the story when I returned her call later that night. **

"**Yeah, don't you think that's weird?" I asked her. **

"_**The saving you part or the guy crushing the car with his own hands?" **_**she asked. **

"**The second part." I replied. **

"_**Well, you want the truth? I think it's highly doubtful that a guy like Emmett, even though he may have the big muscles and all, wouldn't stop a van." **_**she said. **

"**That's what everyone keeps telling me. You, my parents, hell even the doctor at the hospital who turned out to be his adopted dad" I sighed heavily. **

"_**Wait, you even met the guy's father? How did it go?" **_**she asked. I rolled my eyes. **

"**Well let me put it this way, it did go quite okay, I just don't imagine meeting his dad in the hospital. Where he works and what does that got to do with anything?" I asked. **

"_**Just wanted to know I mean hello I am you best friend after all" **_**she reminded me and I had to laugh at that. We talked awhile longer until she had to go. We said our goodbyes and promised to call at some point this week or most likely next week. I sighed and grabbed my books and tossed them in my bag for tomorrow and changed in to my pajamas. **

**I got into bed and laid there for awhile. A lot of thoughts were running through my mind. Could Emmett be capable of doing something like that? And what was the deal with what Bella, Emmett and Dr. Carlisle were talking about? **

**********************

**I got up the next day. It was a cloudy day. Go figure. I went downstairs only to see that my parents left for work already. I got ready and threw on some clothes and decided on wearing sneakers after I showered of course. I had my hair in a messy bun and got into my truck once I locked the house up and drove slowly to school.**

**After getting questions of "Are you okay?" and "How are you feeling?" I made it to lunch without a problem. However I needed to know something and that has been on my head for awhile. I walked into the cafeteria and saw that Emmett was sitting at the table along with Alice and Jasper. I walked slowly up to them and was greeted by Jasper's warm smile although he looked like he was holding in his breath. **

"**Hi can I talk to Emmett alone if that's okay?" I asked. **

"**Sure" Emmett said quietly as he got up and followed me outside. We went towards the empty picnic table that was abandoned and there was nobody around where we were. **

"**So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked. **

" **I want to know, how in the hell did you stop that van by yourself yesterday?"**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I've been quite busy around and when I got around to typing it was like ehh. But now I'm back and yeah. **

**Was this chapter better or not really? Let me know in a review and hopefully you'll expect another update quite soon I hope. **


	7. A Difficult Mystery to Solve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Go bother Ms. Meyer then she owns them!**

**Previously on Twilight Roses…**

"_**So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked. **_

" _**I want to know, how in the hell did you stop that van by yourself yesterday?"**_

Chapter 6-A Difficult Mystery to Solve

He was quiet for a few seconds. It was like, he was either thinking of an excuse or probably asking me if I was crazy. Either one, I don't care, I still want to know.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said.

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it! I know what I saw!" I exclaimed.

"Really then, how did I stop this van as you say you saw it" he asked.

"Who the hell are you now the freaking Joker?" I asked. Is he this dense?

"How am I the Joker?" he asked almost angrily.

"You speak in riddles" I replied.

"Sweetie, that's the Riddler" he said sarcastically. Damn. He's good.

"Besides the point, I know what I saw, and I'm not blind or stupid" I said.

"Well I'll have you know that you don't have the proof saying that I stopped the van, yeah you saw it but you have exact proof" he hissed.

"You know what" I said getting up, "you can go ahead and regret saving me if you wont give me the damn truth, then thanks for nothing."

"Well, I didn't get a thanks for saving my life." he sneered.

"Well, thanks for saving my life," I said sarcastically as I made my way back inside. I walked past the Cullen table and gave them a look as I made my way back to my table.

"I'm going to the library you guys don't mind do you?" I asked.

They didn't seem to mind as I grabbed my bag and walked out of the cafeteria and walked down the hall to the library…if I could find it.

*******************

I managed to get to the library with a little help from a passing teacher in the hall. I walked in quietly and looked for a table to sit at. I found one towards the back corner and made my way towards the back. Time to do some investigating.

I sat down and took out my English notebook and a pen. I opened up and flipped the pages from my English notes.

Hmm, what do I know about Emmett Cullen so far? I jotted down a few notes before I looked over them after I was done. Only so far, I've came up with nothing. I ripped the page out a crumpled it up and threw it in the wastebasket nearby. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes for a second. This wasn't going to be easy but who said anything about that?

********************

I was dreading going to chemistry. I really didn't want to sit next to Emmett after what happened at lunch. I walked to chemistry with my hands in my sweatshirt pocket, not really paying any attention to my surroundings, only the direction I was going.

I got in the room and surprisingly enough, Emmett wasn't there. I walked towards the empty table and sat down on the stool and got out my books. When the bell rang to begin class, I noticed that Emmett didn't come. What a shocker. Not.

"Alright class, today we're going to be doing a lab which we'll be combing different chemical elements we've been discussing in class. You and your lab partner will be able to combine and mix these elements to see if they mix well or if they don't. Then, you'll write the follow-up which will be due by the end of class today. Also, try not to create a hazardous element please?" my chemistry teacher said as we were getting our supplies for this lab. I have done something similar to this back in Phoenix.

I grabbed the stuff that was needed and did the work by myself. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't hard. It took awhile because normally Emmett would be here but he isn't. The nerve of him.

************************

Chemistry ended and I went to gym. When I got into the locker room, I opened up my locker and threw in my bag and took out my gym clothes which consists of a beat up grey t-shirt and black old school sweatpants.

Volleyball was our next unit in gym. When I got here, they were doing basketball. We were divided up into teams and I was on a team with people I barely knew. Then Coach Clapp blew the whistle. Game time.

************************

I ran into the locker room after gym was over. I couldn't wait to get home. Just as I opened up my locker, a white small envelope fell out onto the floor. I looked around, making sure no one saw what just happened before I bent down and picked it up. It had my name on it. The handwriting wasn't that bad, as long as it was readable.

I opened it up and grabbed hold of the piece of paper that was folded in half and opened up to which it read:

_**All will be revealed in time. **_

_**You're not looking hard enough. **_

_**Drive safely. **_

Okay, seriously, what the hell was going on? And no name to this note? Then again, this could be helpful. Sort of. I stuffed the note at the bottom of my bag and changed into my clothes. I dug for my keys and found my IPOD and closed my gym locker and locked it tight.

I went to my truck and got in. I plugged my IPOD to my cord and turned the ignition which made the truck go on with a really loud noise. I can't wait until I get home. I noticed that I needed gas in my truck. I sighed softly as I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way to the nearest gas station.

*************************

I pulled up near the gas pump at the Hess gas station and stopped the truck. I got out and locked my door and shoved my keys in my pocket. I fished around to see if my money was in my pocket, then I walked into the gas station.

I put the nozzle into the gas tank and leaned on my truck, while I was holding the nozzle. I couldn't help but stare out into space. The wind picked up a bit and I shivered slightly, but for some weird reason, I felt like I was being watched. Question is who though?

**************************

Later that night, my parents decided to go out to dinner and left me home alone. Not that I didn't mind or anything, but it gave me some time to think about what went on today. I was in the kitchen, making popcorn, when I had the TV blasting the news from the other room. When the popcorn was done, I grabbed it out after I came back from changing into my comfortably clothes. I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and the popcorn and made it in the living room where something caught me off guard on TV.

"_We are learning just now that a body was discovered in the outskirts of Forks, not far from here. Police identified the body of 24 year old Bart Sparrow who appeared to be murdered by an animal or possibly another person. . This comes to the second killing here this month. There are no motives as to why these are happened. For all we know, if you do plan on hunting in those woods or being around near the area, take extra precautions and beware of your surroundings. We'll have more details later on at the 11 o'clock news tonight. In other news…_

I turned off the channel and switched it to the movie channel. I sat there, frozen. I wanted to move but after hearing that news, it wasn't no surprise to me as that I know one thing: I'm not in Phoenix anymore.

I was into the movie that I was watching that I didn't realize that I felt asleep.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. Now Rose wants answers about Emmett and she'll find out slowly but surely. Who did you think left that note in her gym locker? **

**Also, my one shot "Some Disco Loving" is in the Age of Edward contest and voting has started and it'll last until the 29th**** of next week. Link is on my page. **

**You know what to do by now and I appreciate the reviews and alerts I've gotten with this story. Thanks for you support! **


	8. Meeting Seth

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters they belong to Ms. Meyer. **

**Chapter 7-Meeting Seth**

I woke up the next morning in confusion. Where the hell was I? Then, I looked around and saw that I was in the living room and the blanket was on me. I guess my parents didn't bother waking me up from sleeping last night when they came home. I looked at the clock on the IO TV box which read 6:10am. I sighed and got up to get ready for school.

What was weird about today was that it was unusually sunny out. I walked into the kitchen and got a cereal bar out from the cupboard and munched on it for awhile and I sat down my bar on the counter and went upstairs to get ready.

***********************

I got to school awhile later noticing something different. One thing for sure that the jeep and the Volvo wasn't there today. I got out and locked my truck, stuffing my keys and my IPOD in my bag and walked towards the building. On my way there, I ran into Angela, who was waiting for Ben apparently. We started talking until I asked her what happened with the Cullens today.

"Oh, you don't know? The Cullens like to go hiking when the weather is this nice so they ditch school" she said.

"They ditch school to go hiking?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it something they like to do I guess" she said.

"And they don't get in trouble or anything?" I asked.

"No, what is with the questions anyway?" she asked.

"Just curious really" I replied and we went our separate ways for first period.

************************

"Oh my god, you'll never guess who asked me to the prom!" Lauren said running in the cafeteria during lunch. I looked up from my book that I was reading.

"Who?" Jessica asked.

"Tyler Crowley asked me and I said yes!" she practically screamed.

"Wow, you're so lucky I want Mike to ask me to the dance, I'm hoping he wont ask some other girls out" Jessica complained.

"I think he will" I mumbled, going back to reading my book.

"what makes you say that?" she asked me.

I marked the page as to where I left off and closed my book. "Jess, Mike would be an idiot not to ask you to prom, I mean, if he did ask a few girls' I'm pretty sure he would've turned them down for you" I said.

"You do have a point, I'll wait and see" she said. I sighed a little and looked over at the Cullen table where it was empty.

"Missing Emmett?" I heard a voice which snapped me out of my daze and I turned to see that Jessica was talking to me.

"No, not really," I lied. She seemed to have bought it and returned to her conversation with Lauren. I rolled my eyes internally as I got back to reading my book.

*************************

The rest of the day past uneventfully. I've had guys coming up to me asking me to go to the prom with them. I kindly rejected them, seeing as to I don't even know if I'm going to prom. That had never really crossed my mind until now.

I walked to my truck after school was over. I got in and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket which said on the screen that I had a new voicemail. I dialed in my password and noticed that my dad left me the message.

"_Hi, Rose it's dad, listen, I'm going to be home a bit late tonight, your mother is closing tonight so if you do hangout with some friends, just remember to be careful and have your phone with you. I know you're in class so that's why I'm leaving this message so don't be out to late and I'm bringing dinner home. Talk to you later, love you bye." _

I smiled a little as I closed my phone. I put the keys in the ignition and decided to go down by the beach. I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way to the beach.

*************************

I pulled over on the side of the road in frustration. How could there be no beach around here? I got out of the truck and sat on the hood just staring out into the road. It wasn't until I heard something pull up behind my truck. I looked behind me and saw that two guys came out. One was taller than the other one. I got a nervous feeling going on in my body.

"Truck broke down?" the younger guy asked me.

"No, just lost, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Seth Clearwater and this is Embry, where are you trying to get to?" he asked me. Well, at least he introduced himself and his friend.

"I'm Rosalie Hale and I'm wondering if there's a beach around here to go to?" I asked.

"Well there's First Beach, that's by the reservation where we live, we can show you where it is, just follow us" Seth said as he and Embry got into their car while I got into mine and they pulled away and I soon followed.

*****************************

"So, what brought you up here" Seth asked me as we sat on the sand at First Beach.

"Moved here really, Dad got a new job so we had to moved from Phoenix to here" I replied.

"Wow, bet that was harsh" he said.

"Yeah, but eventually I'm getting used to it slowly. Where do you go to school?" I asked him.

"On the reservation, my family lives there, we've been around here most of our lives. Our ancestors are decesents from wolves. That's what my father told me" he said.

"Do you believe in them?" I asked.

"Well, there was one that wolves have one enemy. They're called the 'cold ones'. Vampires."

"But there's no such thing is there?" I asked.

"From what the stories have said, there was this one group of the cold ones that were on our reservation back before we were even born. One time, there was a group of them, on our land, and our ancestors found them. Drinking blood out of an animal. Of course they were caught, they told them that they weren't who they thought they were. And next thing you know, both sides made a pact."

"What was the pact?" I asked.

"The pact was for the cold ones to stay off our land. If they cross the border that goes on to our land, we reveal to everyone who they are" Seth said.

I sat there on the sand for awhile, tracing the sand along with my finger. I knew there was something there that I wanted to ask him. But I wasn't sure on how to put it.

"Seth, does the Cullens come here?" I asked.

I saw him get stiff and a sour look come on his face. "They don't come here" he replied coldly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound mad, but their name, that's not normally spoken around here. don't worry, you didn't know" he said.

"It's okay, I didn't know you're right" I said. "Listen, I've got to get going, my dad is probably where I am."

"Sure, next time bring you're friends, I know that they want to come down here at some point" Seth said with a smile.

As I was walking back towards my truck, I thought back to what Seth was saying. 'Cold ones' I thought to myself. Who could be the 'cold ones' and why don't the Cullens ever come to first beach?

I was going to get my answers sooner than later. I had a feeling about that.

**A/N: I tried to make it not all Bella like, but I tried my best. Next chapter, she's going to find out who Emmett really is! How you may ask, just got to stay tuned. **

**Sorry if this chapter was short. I promised that it would be a bit longer next time, since now that I'm currently going to make my classes for this semester this week and I maybe unemployed cause my job is giving me two days a week instead of more hours. That and I've been working and trying to update my other stories so bare with me! **

**Review, suggest whichever, however I do thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far! **


	9. Something Sparkly I see

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns them I borrow the characters. Simple as that. 

Chapter 8-Something sparkly I see

**I got home just as my dad was pulling up. I saw that he had gotten Chinese food for dinner, which I didn't mind at all. **

"**Hey hon, how was school?" he asked me as we walked up to the house. **

"**Same old, same old" I replied. **

"**Kids still bothering you about the accident?" my dad asked. **

"**Not as much, but Tyler still feels like he owes me his life" I said. It was true, in fact he insisted on walking to my classes the next few days since I've banged my head on his van that day. I thanked him, though I was fine walking to class by myself. **

"**Well, at least he's making an effort" my dad grumbled as he got out the food from the box and putting them on the counter. We got our food and ate while we talked for awhile. I excused myself and went upstairs to try and do some homework. **

**I couldn't concentrate. I don't know why though. Something seemed off when I was down by the beach. What could've made Seth so pissed off when I mentioned Emmett and his family. So many unanswered questions. **

************************************

**The next week, Emmett and his siblings came back. I've gotten along with Alice and Jasper pretty well. Edward seemed to lighten up a bit whenever I hung out with them, Bella continued to despise me and Emmett, well he's Emmett. He seemed to admire me more and more of everyday. **

**I'll admit, when I did move here and first saw him, I've developed a little crush for him. Now it seems that the more that I'm around him, the more my feelings get in tact. **

"**So what do you got planed for the weekend" Emmett asked me Friday while we were walking down the hall in school. **

"**Probably nothing special why, what do you got planned?" I asked him. **

"**Hiking trip, with Bella and Alice" he replied. **

"**Didn't you just got back from a trip or something like that?" I asked looking at him with one of my eyebrow raised. **

"**That was a hunting trip with my dad and my brothers, this trip is with my sisters" he replied. "My mom would've came along but she's stuck working." **

"**Oh," was all that came out of my mouth. The bell rang, warning to get to class. **

"**Well, have fun hiking " I said before I turned on my heel and walked to gym. **

**********************************

**Saturday came the next day. I woke up late like around 10:50am. I groaned and got out of bed and went downstairs. My parents left for the day and I had the house to myself for the day. Which is sometimes nice, until it gets way too quiet. **

**I decided to go check out the woods out back. I've been wanting to do that for awhile now. It was just out of curiosity to be honest. I went upstairs, threw on a dark brown long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, a pair of sneakers and a black jacket. I put my cell phone and house keys in my pocket and left a note for my parents in case they got back before I did and ventured out back. **

*********************************

**I walked down the path which led to the woods. I knew from survival and basic common sense that to stay on the trail so that you wont get lost. I stayed on the trail for awhile. **

**The woods apparently had way too many trees and moss on broken down logs and it was quiet. But in a eerie way. I continued to look around as I walked. The branches seemed to stick out in some places and I have tripped over them a few times. **

**I came to a clearing awhile later. It had a big empty space with the trees surrounding it. There was fresh dirt on the ground and only a few footprints left behind on it. I looked above and saw that the sun was trying to get into the clearing. **

**I heard a growl coming from behind and I turned, staring in front of me was a mountain lion.. My eye widen and my breathing became slow and shaky. The cat had that hunger look in its eyes. I crouched down in fear, hoping the stupid cat wouldn't maul me right there. **

**As the cat started to make its way over me, I heard another growl and then, the cat pushed forcefully out of the way by one figure along with two other figures. I could only make out that they were human like figures. **

**Are they insane? They could get hurt. No wait, killed is the more like term to use. **

**I watched as they fought the mountain lion and it became a fight afterwards. It last for a few minutes before the cat was thrown down after one of the snapped its neck in half, dead. **

**I stood up slowly, back up making sure that they wouldn't come back. Somehow I tripped ad fell backwards over a twig. When I sat up, my eyes wide in horror as I saw one of them what it appeared to be biting its neck. I stood up and when I took a step further, the figure looked up and I gasped in shock. **

**There was Emmett, kneeling on the ground over the dead mountain lion and he looked up, his eyes was piercing black with murder and some blood around his mouth. He looked shocked, angry and a mix of confusion at the same time. **

"**What. The. Hell?" I asked. **

"**Rose, it's not what it looks like.." he started to say. **

"**Don't" I said. **

"**Rose…" **

"**I said don't got it?!" I shrieked and then I took off running back home. I kept on running even with voices calling my name, I still kept on going. **

**I made it back and as soon as I ran inside, I locked the backdoor and walked slowly into the living room and sat on the couch, staring at the blank TV. **

**Color changing eyes, fighting with animals, sucking on it's neck after it's dead it could mean one thing? But what? **

**My thoughts was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. It sounded more like banging on the door. I got up slowly and walked towards the door. I took slow steps as whoever it was kept on knocking. **

**I reached for the knob and opened it up slowly, which I regretted because Emmett was standing in front of me, at my house. **

"**What do you want?" I asked harshly. **

"**Let me explain what happened back there, please?" he begged. **

"**Fine. You have five minutes to explain" I said. **

"**Alright, well let me start what you saw, that's how, um oh wow, I didn't even thought this through on how to tell you" he muttered to himself, turning himself away from me. **

"**Tell me what? Emmett, what is going on?" I asked. **

**He sighed and pulled me into my house and closed the door. His back was still turned to me and it wasn't until then that he turned back towards me, only seeing that his eyes turned back into topaz. **

"**Do you believe in mystical stuff, you know unicorns, mermaids?" he asked. **

"**When I was five, what does that have to do with anything?" I asked. **

"**What if I told you that there is such things as vampires?" he asked. **

"**I would say Emmett, there's no such thing as vampires" I replied. **

"**You're wrong Rosalie, there are vampires that exist here" Emmett said in a serious tone. **

"**Really, then tell me Emmett" I said walking past him into the living room and I heard his footsteps following me. "If there was such things as vampires, where in the hell would I find one?" I asked him, folding my arms across my chest. **

"**It's easy, you're looking right at him" he said. **

**A/n: So did you think it was better or not? I try my hardest to make it not like Bella's version like I've said before, but of course when I type a chapter for this story, things get ugly. **

**So hopefully you'll like this, leave a review, you know what to do and stay tuned for next week's update! **


	10. Emmett's a what!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, even if I did, why would I waste my time being on here? **

**Previously on Twilight Roses: **

"_**Really, then tell me Emmett" I said walking past him into the living room and I heard his footsteps following me. "If there was such things as vampires, where in the hell would I find one?" I asked him, folding my arms across my chest. **_

"_**It's easy, you're looking right at him" he said. **_

**Chapter 9-Emmett's a what?!**

"Y-You're a v-vampire?" I stuttered out the question like an idiot.

"Yes, sir I am" he replied.

"I'm not a guy, but besides that, how is that even possible? It can't be real" I said pacing back and forth in my living room.

"Trust me, I am real. I'm a vampire." he said.

"So if you're a vampire, does that mean Edward, Jasper, Bella, and Alice are vampires too?" I asked.

He nodded. "Even your parents?" I asked.

"You got that right" he said.

"Oh boy" I said as I sat down on the couch. This doesn't make any sense at all. Why? I had no clue but there was no such thing. Was there?

"Rose, you alright?" Emmett asked me. He put his hand on my shoulder. It had a cold feeling to it.

"Let's see, I almost get mauled by a cat, you drank the dead cat's blood and finding out that you're a freaking vampire of all things? I'm shaken up thank you very much!" I freaked.

I looked at my hands for a short period of time. I looked up at Emmett again. His eyes filled with concern, anxiety and worry in his eyes.

"Can you explain it to me" I whispered.

"Explain what?" he asked.

"The whole vampire thing. Can you?" I asked a bit more loudly.

"Maybe tomorrow, if your not doing anything" he said.

"Not likely but I still want to know" I said.

"Okay, I've got to get home, see you tomorrow" he said and he got up and saw his way out. I ran upstairs to my room and sank down to the floor. I was shaking and felt like I was going to cry or something.

I got up slowly and walked over towards my bed and sat on it Indian style and grabbed my English book and started to do some homework, just to keep my mind going.

***********************************

I didn't even noticed that I fell asleep until I heard footsteps coming in my room. I opened up one eye to see that my mom was closing a book of mine.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Oh honey, I didn't know you were awake" my mom said.

"No, I was just sleeping I guess" I said looking at my bed. A blanket was thrown on me and I noticed my window opened.

"Did you or Dad opened up the window?" I asked.

"No it was like this when I came in, you probably opened it before you fell asleep" she said.

I did? I would remember but opening my window and then falling asleep.? Do I even remember falling asleep? Why am I even asking these questions myself?

After mom left my room, I got up and changed into my pajamas and went to brush my teeth. Then afterwards, I crawled into bed and went to sleep.

*********************************

The next morning I woke up and I saw that my clock read was 10:15am. I got up slowly and saw that my window was closed from last night. Whoever got in my room, was really lucky that my stuff was still in place.

I got out of bed and wondered over to the window. The sky looked gray, not an unusual factor here in Forks. I went downstairs and saw that my mom was in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, where did Dad go?" I asked, getting yogurt out of the fridge.

"He decided to go into town to get some stuff for the house. As if we need anymore here" she said with a light chuckle.

"Oh" I said, sitting down at the table slowly.

"So, honey last night, someone called for you" my mom said.

"Who?" I asked.

"A Emmett Cullen, confirming that you guys are hanging out today?" she said in a form of a question.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to mention it yesterday when you guys came home" I said .

"Hey, it's okay with me that you can go, I'm glad that you're making friends here. I told you it was just going to take some time" she said.

"Yeah so did he say when he was stopping over yesterday?" I asked.

"I believe he said around in the early afternoon." she replied.

I nodded and got up from the table to throw away my garbage. I knew today Emmett would've kept his promise. I went into my room and pulled out a shirt, jeans, socks etc. and threw those on. I pulled my hair back up in a ponytail and threw on my clothes.

*******************************

I waited for Emmett to arrive. My mother was upstairs, putting away the towels in the lien closet. I sat in the living room watching TV when I heard a honk outside. I walked over towards the window and saw the red jeep that was in the driveway.

I grabbed my bag and jacket and rushed towards the door.

"Bye mom, I won't be out late!" I called out.

"Be careful and have your cell on!" she called back and I closed the door and walked over towards the jeep. There was Emmett, sitting in the driveway.

"Hi Rose" he said.

"Hey" I said getting in and buckling my seatbelt. "So what do we have planned today?"

"Well, I do want to take a walk in the woods and talk" he said.

"Oh yeah, and don't forget I still want to know everything" I said as we were pulling out of the driveway and went down the street.

**A/n: Sorry it took forever!! I was having a little difficulty with this chapter. Damn writer's block. But hopefully it wont be bad in the next one. **

**Now, as I posted in some of my stories, I start school next week *cue in horror music* meaning that my updates will be less depending on the amount of schoolwork I get, plus my job and how much life will get in the way. I will try my best to update at least one a week give or take so bare with me! **

**Now that's out of the way, you know what to do now and I appreciate the reviews I get! You guys rock! **


	11. Some Explaining to do

Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight. Ms. Meyer owns them. I only own this plot and yeah

Chapter 10-Some explaining to do

**The ride was quiet. I had no idea where we were going for that matter. All I know, I need answers and so help me to god that he better give me some answers. We kept on driving until we came across a restaurant downtown in Port Angeles. **

"**Why are we even here?" I asked, getting out of the car. **

"**We're not going there" he said. **

**I looked at him with a questioningly look. This was going to be a long day. **

"**Then where are we going then?" I asked irritably. **

"**We're walking" Emmett said grabbing my hand. When he grabbed my hand, it felt cold as icicles. It wasn't even winter for Pete's sake! **

**We kept walking down the street until we came to an abandoned warehouse not far from town. Emmett led me towards it and in my mind, I'm thinking to myself, **_**Dear god, please don't let him do anything stupid. **_

**We got into the building and he led me up the stairs. When we got to the floor, all I saw was just a blanket and a lantern in the middle. The room was far off plain, bare and empty. **

"**Want to sit down?" Emmett asked me. **

"**No, I'm good, so why did you bring me here?" I asked him. **

"**I don't know, we could hang out here, talk , about me being a vampire" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. **

"**Oh, I'm sorry it's not fault that I came across you sucking blood out of a damn dead animal!" I started to yell. **

"**What were you ever doing out there anyways? You know it's dangerous in those woods?" Emmett asked. **

"**If you really want to know, I was bored and decided to go for a walk, it's not like I intentionally go there anyways" I replied. **

**We sat in silence. I didn't know whether Emmett was amused or pissed off. Maybe both. Who's to know, right? Maybe he was just flat out confused on what I just said. **

**He studied me with his topaz eyes. They didn't change color like when I first saw him. However, I would beg to differ. **

"**Would you want to sit down?" he asked finally. **

"**I prefer standing thank you very much" I replied curtly. **

"**Okay, then um, what do you really want to know?" he asked me. **

"**Why are you a vampire?" I asked. **_**Good question Captain Obvious. **_

"**Did it look like I wanted to be one?" he asked angrily. I flinched away at his outburst. **

"**Sorry I didn't mean to.." **

"**Don't worry about it, how can you be a vampire?" **

**Emmett sighed and he looked sad for a moment there. It looked like he wanted to tell me, but I don't think that there are words on how to. **

"**I hope by when your asking me that it means you want to be one of us?" he asked. **

"**No I'm just curious" I replied. **

"**Well, becoming a vampire, for me technically is not really a choice. It's really either be a vampire or death. For me it was no choice." he said. **

"**Well before we go on with your story, can I ask a few questions about the whole vampire thing?" I asked. **

"**And those are…?" **

"**Do you sleep in coffins?" **

"**Myth. We have beds, it's only for show, we don't sleep" he said. **

"**Do you go out in the sunlight?"**

"**Not exactly, but we don't burn unlike the others let's put it that way" he replied. **

"**Um, okay" was all that came out of my mouth. "Do you eat at all?" **

"**We tend to feed on animals, we're better known as vegetarian vampires it's better than feeding on humans. Well, that's what Carlisle said anyways" he said. **

"**Is it hard? I mean, to not eat on humans?" I asked. **

"**It is, their blood, their scent. It's tempting yes, but we learn how to control it, with Jasper however, he's still trying to adapt the lifestyle we're having so it's difficult." Emmett said. **

"**So that day, when I started Chemistry…" I said. **

"**Yeah that's why it was hard for me that day. To not bite you or anything. I wanted to do it right then and there." he said loudly. **

**I flinched away a bit. He got up and walked over towards the window and it got quiet once again. I hate the tension right now. It's rather annoying me. I walked over towards the window and saw what he was looking down. At the people, in town walking or coming in and going out of shops. **

"**My family and I, we blend in pretty well surprisingly those people, they don't know who we were and if they ever did, hell would pay on our parts" he said in a sad tone. **

"**Can I ask you one more question. How old are you?" I asked. **

"**My age or the actual age?" he asked back. **

"**What do you think?" **

"**I don't think I should tell you that" he replied. **

"**Why the hell not?" I asked fiercely. **

"**Because you wont like what I have to say about it" he said. **

"**Just tell me please I'm begging besides you're the one that agreed to this whole question inquisition here" I said. **

"**Fine, I'm 20 years old." he replied. **

**That threw me off guard. Him twenty years old? Then why is he still in high school then?**

"**Um, if you're twenty then why are you still in school?" I asked. **

"**I'm twenty years old " he said. **

"**So you've been twenty for how long now…" **

"**Since 1935" **

"**And what year you were born?" **

"**1915" **

"**So you were twenty years old when you 'died'?" I asked. **

"**Basically, I got turned in 1935, from a bear attack when I was in the mountains in Tennessee. That's where I used to live" he said. **

"**Do you remember at all before you got transformed?" I asked. **

"**Not really, once you turn into a vampire, you stay living for eternity. I'm immortal, you're just mortal, and according to school records I'm eighteen. We thought it would be better when I go to school, along with the others, that my age would be down a few years, so that way it wouldn't suppress suspicion, it goes for Jasper as well. " Emmett explained. **

"**Makes sense I guess" I mumbled. **

"**Want to hear more?" he asked me now. **

"**Tell away" I said. **

**A/n: I tried my best with this chapter. Thank you so much for your wait and support I couldn't believe the reviews I've gotten when I posted my notice. I deleted that notice and put this chapter up. If for some reason you wont be able to review, I'm happy to accept any PM you guys send me. **

**Hopefully, I wont have a long hiatus with this story again. I think I know where to go with this now. Hopefully you guys will like it. **

**I have a new story posted up recently. It's a Cold Case fanfic, from the hit show on CBS which airs Sunday nights check for listings. It's called "Hunting for Love" it's something I made up recently since I'm now addicted to it (LOL). **

**So review or PM if you like. Thanks for your patience! **


	12. How did you know that?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, Ms. Meyer does, go bother her. **

**Chapter 11-How did you know that?**

Monday came a bit too fast for my pace. I dreaded going to school because one, it's Monday I mean come one, who actually likes school? And two, Emmett. I'm pretty sure by now that his family know that I know that he is a vampire.

I threw on a dark red t shirt and a pair of light blue jeans along with my sneakers and a big black sweatshirt. I decided on leaving my hair down instead of it up. I grabbed my bag and keys and made my way to school.

When I got there, the parking lot was semi-full. I sat in my truck for about ten minutes before I had to get out to go in the building. I really didn't want to be here. Not after what happened this weekend. I grabbed out my book that I started reading for school and plugged my I-pod into the wire in my truck and read.

I wasn't paying attention to anything, only the time when I heard knocking on the window. I looked up only to see that Alice was there surprising me.

"Alice, hi" I said opening up the door.

"Hi Rose you do realize school starts in almost five minutes right?" she asked.

"Yeah I was doing some reading, trying to catch up. So, what's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you actually" she replied.

"Oh?" that was unexpected to me.

"Yeah, look, Emmett told us that you know about us" she said.

"About the whole um, well you know…" I said lowly, hoping no one around would hear us.

"I know. I just hope that, wait scratch that, I know that you won't say anything to anyone about our secret." Alice said.

"How did you know that I won't?" I asked.

"Oh, Emmett didn't tell you did he? Anyways, meet me at lunch with Emmett and we'll explain everything" she said.

"But what about Edward, Jasper and Bella?" I asked.

"Don't worry about them. I'll deal with them. See you at lunch!" she called out. I sighed and walked towards my geometry class.

****************************

The day went on uneventful. Despite everything else, I don't think that I was going to expect anything come lunchtime.

However, it really bugged me that Bella would try to give me to death glare whenever I walk past her and Edward in the hall. Sometimes it would be by herself and she would do it. What in hell did I ever do to her?

English was dreadful. We had a quiz which one, I didn't study for and two it completely went out of my mind this past weekend.

I was dreading lunch the most. I wasn't sure what to expect next to be honest. The bell rang meaning English was over. I handed in my quiz and made my way towards the cafeteria. I went to my locker to grab my stuff for chem. class and made my way towards lunch.

I saw Alice waiting outside. When I got near the cafeteria, she looked at me and a smile came across her face.

"Rose come on Emmett's waiting" she said, pulling my hand and we headed to the other side of the courtyard outside during lunch.

We reached towards the table where Emmett was sitting. He looked happy to see me. Weird because this weekend it looked like he wanted to kill me after he told me about being a…vampire. Yeah, I still have to get use to saying that.

"Now, I just need to know something. Alice, what did you mean by 'I know you won't say anything to anyone about our secret'?" I asked.

"That's why I've asked Alice to join us. She wants to tell you about her gift" Emmett replied at my answer.

"Gift? What kind I mean, you guys have power or something?" I asked.

"Yes but you got to remember something Rose, not all vampires have a unique gift, it usually comes with them. Mine for example, I can see the future. However, if any event occurs, it changes the future of that person." Alice explained.

"Does anyone else in your family have these gifts?"

"Well you have Edward who could read every single mind of a human in a room. Then there's Jazz, who can change peoples emotions. If one is stressed out, he'll send calm waves and they'll feel calm in an instant, and Bella has a mind protector shield, she can protect her mind when none of us in the family, knows what she's thinking" she said.

"And yet she's a vampire I find that hard to believe" I said with an eye roll.

After that, it got silent as I was eating lunch while the two of them just looked at me. I still couldn't believe that they don't eat. I wonder how they managed to cover that up in school.

"So Rose, what are you doing this weekend?" Alice asked.

"Not sure why?" I asked.

"Well you should come over and have girls day. I'm sure Bella won't mind, I'll talk some sense into her. Oh! You can finally meet Esme! I know she's dying to meet you and we can-" Alice rambled on before Emmett interrupted her.

"I don't think its such a good idea" he said.

"Well why not? I mean as far as the future can tell, nothing's going to happen" she protested.

"Thanks Alice but I'm pretty sure I won't be interrupting anything your family has this weekend, maybe some other time. I'll see you later Alice. Emmett" I said getting up giving him a look before I tossed my lunch in the trash and made my way into the building for Chemistry.

***************************************

I ignored Emmett throughout next period. Thank god we didn't have to do any partner work or lab. Just a worksheet and note taking. Often a few times, I would look out of the corner of my eye, I would catch Emmett looking at me. Not surprising for me that's for sure.

I got through gym pretty fine, my team kicked some ass in volleyball. I was so glad when the school day ended. I grabbed my stuff from my locker, with my car keys in my hand, I left school and headed straight towards my truck.

As I got in, I started up and pulled out of the lot and down the road. I fumbled with the radio for a bit until I left it on a random station. I got home in ten minutes top. My parents weren't home and that I should order some dinner since they were going to be home late.

As I sat down in the living room grabbing my books out of my bag and with the TV on, I couldn't get my mind back to what happened at lunch. I understand that the Cullens need to protect their identities in order to fit around, but why was Emmett being such an ass about me going over to his house?

Sometimes I don't get Emmett Cullen at all.

**A/n: Yeah sorry for a bit of a delay. I promise next chapter will be longer, just that life is getting in the way a bit and I'm juggling four stories at the same time but hey, at least it's something!**

**Thanks so much for getting past 50 reviews! I'm still amazed at how many hits it's gotten. **

**Now a few of you have left some questions that I could be able to answer. For example, with Bella's human story, it's going to be different than Rose's human story as you read it in the books. I'm still working on the kinks. **

**As for why Emmett's being an ass now about bringing Rose to the house, that'll be explained in the next chapter I promise! I also try to promise to update next week if not the week after the latest, I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow when I get home from school. At some point, I'll have an Emmett's point of view in the story down the road. **

**Also, I do recommend a movie to go see for Halloween or just for laughs, I've seen Zombie land twice and its so funny go check that out. **

**Keep the reviews on coming! They make me happy! **

**Signing off for now**

**Spikeluver89**


	13. Falling for her?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. Go bother Ms Meyer, not me so there. **

**Chapter 12- Falling for her?**

EMPOV(I know a shock!)

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, why must you be so rude?" Alice asked as Rose got up and left the table.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that it's not a good idea right now" I replied.

"Everything that involves Rose is not a good idea, what is it that you don't want Rose to come to the house, Bella can tolerate her and Esme wants to meet her you know that, I obviously know that, hell even the rest knows that" she said angrily.

The bell rang as everyone got up and left the cafeteria. We met up with the rest of the gang inside the cafeteria as everyone else left when it was just the five of us.

"So how did it go?" Jasper asked as Alice walked over towards him and he put his arm around her.

"Well, it went well rather than expected" I started to say.

"Yes until I suggested that she should come over to our place and Emmett here ruined it" Alice said. Bella looked over at Alice and gave her a 'why did you have to go and do that?' look.

"Look I'm sorry but Emmett may have a point" Bella said.

"Can you just tolerate Rose for one second, Bells it's not the end of the world" Alice said to Bella.

"I just don't want her to ruin what we have as a family. We've kept our secret long enough so we can blend in. I don't want no Blondie to go ahead and ruin it so that way we would have to move again" Bella said angrily.

"Alice is right it wouldn't hurt to have Rose over. I think I could handle it" Jasper pointed out.

I sighed heavily. "Let's try it next weekend then, maybe we would have to go hunting before then." I said.

"I agree" Alice chirped in.

"I'm in," Jasper said.

"Well, I'm not" Bella said.

"Look, you deal with it for one weekend and for god sakes, Bella, not our fault you had a crappy human life before you got changed" Alice said. "Shit, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Save it Alice, I get it" she said angrily as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the cafeteria as Edward looked at Alice with a death glare as he went to follow her.

"I didn't mean it" Alice whispered.

"Don't worry about it, she'll come around" I said, grabbing my stuff. "See you later."

As I was walking to class, Rose couldn't get off of my mind. No matter how hard I tried to forget about her.

I got to Chemistry class and to no shock she was there. She looked up and then back down after she saw me. I knew she was still mad at me. She had every right to. I walked towards the table that I usually sat, well now Rose and I share and sat down.

"Come to tell me now I can't sit here?" she asked in a cold tone without looking up from her notebook.

"No, look, I just want to apologize for my behavior at lunch" I said. She glanced up at me. "I do want you over, I must admit to my surprise. But it has to wait until hopefully next weekend probably."

"Fine" she said.

"That's it?" I asked incredulously.

"What else do you want me to say Emmett? Obviously, no one wants me there except you and Alice" she said.

"Jasper too" I interjected.

"But what about Bella and Edward. Oh wait, Bella is a definite no and I'm pretty sure Edward will follow with her right?" she asked in a cold tone.

I was going to interrupt when the teacher called the class to order.

"Now, class if you open up your books to page 133..."

Another long class.

* * *

I met up with Edward and Bella outside after school was let out. We were waiting for Jasper and Alice to get out. By the time, they came to us, I saw Rose walking out of the building , fishing for her keys.

"There goes your girlfriend" Edward snickered lightly.

"She's not my girlfriend" I hissed.

"Yet" Alice chirped.

"Let me guess, your visions said so" I said, getting in my jeep as Alice climbed in while Jasper rode in the Volvo with Bella and Edward.

"Yep and just so you know, don't bet against me" she said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Later that evening, I decided to go out. I knew that there was only one place to go to. After I told the family where I was going, I ran vampire speed into the woods. The trees flew past me as I ran full speed.

I finally reached Rose's house. From the looks for it, her parents weren't home yet. I saw her truck in the driveway. I walked around from the back of the house to her front door. I want her to know that it was alright for her to come by to my place next weekend.

As I was walking, I passed the room that had on the light. I saw that Rose was sitting on the couch, looking at her binder which I see her use for history. Well not see technically but you know what I mean.

I saw her writing down her homework and watching TV. I wouldn't know what to do if my parents worked and she's always home alone.

I heard a twig snapped behind me and to my surprise, Bella was coming out from behind a tree.

"Gees, Bells let Rose I'm out here why don't you?" I whispered harshly.

"Sorry, but I had a feeling you were going to be here. Look, Bells about before.." I started to say but she cut me off.

"I know, and after some thinking, I think Rose coming to the house next weekend, won't be that bad" she said.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"I don't know to be quite honest, but maybe it would be a good idea I guess. Plus Edward gave me a quite talking to about it" she replied.

"Are you and Alice okay now?" I asked her regarding to what happened at the cafeteria.

"We're okay, she felt bad of course but you know Alice" she said with a small smile.

"Yeah" I said as I turned to look back at Rose who was already gone.

"You really love her don't you?" she asked.

"Me? No, I mean, no" I replied a bit too quickly.

"I can tell. Pretty easily if you say so I may add, come on, Esme is getting worried." she said as she took off.

I chuckled a bit as I followed her. Before I left, I took once last glance at Rose's house before I ran off into the night.

Could I really be falling for Rosalie Hale?

**A/n: Here we go. Took awhile but it's something right?**

**I'm trying my best to set up an update schedule for this story. I already got my Harry potter story on Mondays and my cold case story on Fridays. With this one I think it would be once every two Saturdays unless if I finish my Harry Potter story sooner than later. **

**Thanks for the 60 reviews I've gotten, though its mostly anonymous reviews but thanks anyways you guys rock! **

**Stick around for next time. **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	14. A Crazy Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all. I borrow the characters for fun duh!**

**Chapter 13-One Crazy Day**

I pulled up to school early the next morning. Last night was pretty weird for me because I could've sworn that I heard voices coming from outside. It wasn't super loud or anything, but it was near the living room and I was tempted to find out what it was, but I didn't really bother with it.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me and someone grabbing my arm.

"Hey Rose" Emmett.

"May I help you with something or do I have to ask permission from your family?" I asked coldly. Yeah, I was still pissed about what happened yesterday.

"Look, I just want to talk to you about yesterday…" he started to say.

"No worries I get it" I said before I pushed past him, but he grabbed my wrist. God his hand was cold. Well no shit Sherlock he's a vampire.

"I want to apologize" he said.

"Apologize? For what?" I asked.

"Yesterday. The way I was acting yesterday at lunch" he replied.

"Emmett, you can't be apologizing for the way you're acting I totally understand if you don't want to hangout with me anymore. It's no big deal" I said casually.

"Why say such a thing like that? Of course it is" he said.

"Look, if you have anything else to say, I rather get to class if that's okay with you or you're going to go ahead and stop me" I said. I didn't bother to wait for an answer as I walked around him to head inside the building.

* * *

"Angela, what do you think the light pink or the dark purple?" Jessica asked as I got to lunch later on.

"I say go with the dark purple" she replied.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting down.

"I can't decide on the dresses for prom coming up" Jessica said. " I took these two pictures at the dress store when I went there with my mom this weekend just to look around, Rose what do you think?"

I took the phone from Jess's hand and scrolled down at the pictures. "I do think you should go with the dark purple" I replied.

She beamed and she went on babbling about whether or not she could buy the dress beforehand or when the time comes. Prom isn't until May so I don't know what fuss about it when it's only the end of March.

I looked over and sure enough, the Cullens were sitting at the usual table in their usual spaces. Emmett was there and when he looked over at me, he smiled and winked at me as he continued to go on talking to the rest.

"Did Emmett Cullen just winked at you?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah so, what's the big deal?" I asked.

"I don't know I mean Emmett never really acknowledges anyone at school, especially you" Lauren said coolly.

"I think it's nice I mean they do talk what's wrong with talking to him?" Angela asked.

"Thank you at least someone's on my side on this" I said. Jessica and Lauren looked at me with disgust and at this point I really could care less.

* * *

"Remember class, your lab write up is due at the end of the week now we're moving on to a different subject, take out your notebooks."

As we were taking down notes on only god knows what, I took a side look at Emmett, who is jotting down something. I looked back towards the board and quickly jotted stuff down before she erased it and moved on. I still wonder even to this day how am I passing the class.

I started to doodle in my notebook next to my notes while the teacher talked. I sighed a bit before the bell rang. I got up, grabbed my stuff and was about to head out of the room when I saw Alice and Bella standing by the lockers down the hall. They were talking apparently and I really didn't want to bother with them so I headed the other way to go to gym class.

* * *

"Rose wait up!" Angela was calling from behind me.

"Oh hey what's up?" I asked as I was unrolling my headphones to my IPOD.

"I just wanted to know if you feel going dress shopping with me, Lauren and Jess if that's okay with you?" she asked.

"That's tempting but after what happened at lunch with those two, I rather not deal with them right now and besides I'm heading there anyways to drop something off for my mom" I said.

"Okay well, maybe next time, see you tomorrow" she said before taking off.

I shook my head and I made my way towards my truck and got in. I pulled out of the parking lot and it didn't aware me that I saw the jeep that belonged to Emmett, pulled out as well.

* * *

After I dropped off the stuff for my mom at the store, I managed time to pick up dinner for myself, rather to my mother's objections. I told her I would be fine picking up dinner since my dad was going to be out at a business dinner.

I was making my way back towards my truck which I had to park all the way down since there was no parking anywhere near the store. I decided to take a shortcut down the alleyway, around back a few stores and back to my truck. What's the worse that could happen?

Apparently my answer was coming quicker than I expected. I had just gotten out of the alleyway and down the road when I heard noise coming from behind me. I turned and looked around but there was nothing. Maybe it was just a cat.

"Hey pretty lady whatca doing out here?" said a voice which I didn't recognized.

I kept on walking, not bothering to reply. I really didn't want to cause any trouble.

"What's the rush?" the voice said coming up to me and grabbing my arm.

"Look I don't want to cause any trouble. Just let me go" I said, freeing my arm.

"Oh I don't think so a lady should never out by herself" he said snidely.

"If that so, then a man like you should never grab a woman like that. Surely you must've known cause otherwise you wouldn't be here trying to take me away and god knows what you're going to do" I said.

"You little bitch" he said grabbing me however, my instinct told me to fight back. So I kneed him in the groin and pushed him off of me. I took off immediately as fast as I could. I ran in the next alley way and kept going. I made it back on to the street. I saw my truck and ran towards it while getting my keys out of my pocket. I got in the truck and locked the doors while I was trying to catch my breath.

Then out of nowhere, I heard tapping on the glass. I screamed and jumped and saw that Emmett was there on my driver's side. I rolled down the window.

"Stalking much?" I asked.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked me with concern.

"Well, Emmett, in case you wondered and I don't know why but I had to drop off something for my mother down at the store" I replied.

"Really? Then correct me if I'm wrong then why were you running to your truck pretty fast?" he asked.

"Well, if you must know I was running because I…wait how did you know that I was running? Did you follow me?" I asked.

"Maybe" he replied.

"Emmett…"

"Look, I saw what happened. You're lucky that I didn't go back and rip that guy's head off. Come on, let's get you home" he said walking around to get into the passengers side of the truck.

"How did you even get here?" I asked.

"Really Rose, you have to ask?" he asked me with his one eyebrow raised. He did have a point there.

"Well do you mind if I stop somewhere quick? I'm hungry and I didn't eat dinner at all yet" I said as we pulled out into the street.

* * *

The ride back to my house was quiet. Emmett insisted that he would keep me company until my parents came home or at least one of them. What am I four years old? I don't need a babysitter, let alone him in my house.

I pulled into the driveway awhile later. I got out silently with my dinner and bag and made my way to the house as I heard Emmett get out and following me.

"You can make yourself at home" I said as I headed into the kitchen.

I heard him go into the living room and sitting on the couch. I pulled out my dinner from the bag and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. It hit me a moment that I had a guy in my house. Not just any guy, but Emmett Cullen himself.

This was going to be awkward.

**A/n: Yes I am very much alive considering the fact as why this took so long. I had school and work is cutting into my life. Also, I had real life stuff happening this past few weeks and it slowing dying down a bit. Now on to some news. **

**I hope to update this more frequent now that I'm into my final month of the fall semester, meaning I have almost an entire month off from school until I have to go back on the 25th**** of January. I also want to put this story on an update schedule once my other story Trapped in London is done. I highly suggest you go check it out. **

**Thanks to the support I've gotten on the reviews, alerts and your patience! **

**And to everyone who celebrates thanksgiving, Happy Turkey Day and this is a little something from me to you guys. **

**Stick around for next time, not sure when I'm going to update next, but soon hopefully and have patience LOL. **

**Signing out for now, **

**Spikeluver89**


	15. I kissed a vampire and I liked it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I do own my cat who now likes to sleep on my shoulders while I'm online now these days. **

**Chapter 14-I kissed a vampire and I liked it**

I made my way back into the living room with my dinner in tow. Emmett was watching something on TV which I couldn't quite picture it out.

"What are you watching?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

" I don't know just flipping' through" he replied.

Yeah this is total awkwardness going on right about now.

I ate my food while we made small talk. I still don't know how Emmett managed to survive being a vampire, not eating, drinking, constant insomnia. I could go on with the list if I wanted to.

"So what happened at lunch?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked like I didn't know what was going on.

"You know, the whole thing with Jessica and Lauren at lunch" he clarified.

"Oh, no they were just being stuck up obnoxious bitches" I said, shrugging. He chuckled lightly.

"And what do you suppose to find funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I saw what happened Rose you may think that cause I'm a vampire I don't hear what they say a mile away. But you're table was near ours and yeah I just want to say thanks for sticking up for us" he said.

"Emmett, it wasn't necessary for you to thank me. I just hate the way people judge you guys here" I said as I sighed.

"What is it?" he asked me with concern.

"I was like that back in Phoenix. The popular one, who hung out with the in crowd, I wasn't the mean girl or anything. I was always the judge mental one. I stopped being like that before I came here, after I dumped my ex-boyfriend" I said.

I completely forgot Emmett didn't know about Royce. Then again, I don't see why he shouldn't. It's not like we're boyfriend or girlfriend or anything.

"Do I want to know who's this Royce guy is?" he asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Relax Emmett, he was my first boyfriend. We didn't do anything that took our relationship further. He screwed me over anyways" I replied.

"Guy's loss." he said.

I looked at him funny as I sipped on my coke. We've managed to talk about almost anything for almost an hour and a half. I swear Emmett is the one that could make me laugh about anything. Even if it was at nothing.

* * *

It was around eight at night and my parents weren't home just yet. Emmett and I were still in the living room. I'd changed into more comfortable clothes than my school clothes.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You can ask me anything" he replied.

"If you weren't a vampire, how old would you have been?" I asked.

"Probably around in my late eighties. I was born in 1916 so it's 2005 now so give or take I would say around eighty-nine" he replied.

"No offense but it would be illegal and creepy if you and I would be dating if you were human" I said.

"That's true, otherwise I'm kind of glad I became a vampire" he admitted.

"Why say that for?" I asked.

"Otherwise, nah it's stupid" he said turning away.

"Emmett, it won't be stupid unless you say it and even if it is, at least you came out with whatever you wanted to say" I said as I moved my spot from the couch to the coffee table.

His topaz eyes locked into mine a second later. What shocked me next was he moved in closer and closer.

"You mind if I try something?" he asked.

I nodded without saying anything, to afraid that I might ruin the moment. We leaned in closer to each other and our faces were inches away from each other. It was then when I realized that what I was about to do, there's no going back.

Our lips met and they closed the space between us. I felt a heat of electricity going through my body. But it felt good at the same time. We pulled away from each other awhile later. I was holding on to his shoulders while his arms were around my waist.

"Wow" was all that came out of my mouth.

"That was um,"

"Interesting?" I said.

"You could say that, you know or that I've never kissed a human before in my immortal existence" he said.

"And I've never kissed a vampire" I said.

Ah, touché" he said. I let out a small laugh as we were about to lean in for another kiss, I heard the door open.

"Rose, honey I'm home" My Dad's voice called out. I slid off Emmett's lap and back on to the couch.

"Hi Rose, oh who's your friend?" My dad asked me.

"Dad, this is Emmett, Emmett, this is my father" I said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you sir" Emmett said holding out his hand.

"Likewise" my Dad said as they shook hands.

"I should be heading out, um Rose, thank you for letting me copy your notes from Chem class" he said twitching his eye.

"O-Oh yeah no problem see you tomorrow" I said.

He nodded and made his way towards the door. As soon as I heard it close, my dad sighed at that moment.

"Rose, does your mother know you were having someone over?" he asked.

"Relax Dad, he was just copying some notes and doing homework, not having sex on the couch if that's what you're thinking" I replied, grabbing my stuff and clearing off the coffee table.

"I know but it's been awhile since Royce…"

"Dad, I don't need to be reminded of that asshole" I said a bit coolly.

"Rosalie, language" he warned.

"Sorry dad, you know how I get when someone mentions him" I said.

"I know honey, but you got to let it go at some point" he said.

"I know, do you mind if I head upstairs, I'm getting a bit tired" I said.

We said our goodnights and I headed upstairs. I put my books on my desk and laid down on my bed. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I can't believe that I kissed Emmett Cullen. Who's a vampire. And I liked it?

I smiled to myself as I grabbed a magazine nearby and flipped through it.

**A/n: Like OMG an update! I think this story is going to be updated hopefully every Tuesday. Consider this an early Christmas gift. **

**The chapter title was inspired by I kissed a girl by Katy Perry which I don't own the song what so ever. **

**Sorry if this chapter seemed short. It's something right. Don't forget to follow me on twitter for any story updates or my crazy life it's twitter(dot)com/xspikeluver89. **

**Stick around for next week! **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	16. Emmett's Story

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. Nope. Never. I own the characters. I somewhat own the idea if that counts. **

**Chapter 15-Emmett's Story**

"Next weekend, come over to our house" Emmett said as I got out of my truck the next day.

"Really, I thought you didn't want me over remember?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, I did give it some thought and with some family convincing, why not have you over" he said.

"And are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we won't bite, well Jasper, maybe but I must say he is doing a good job being around you" he said.

"Ah, makes sense I guess" I said. As we were walking up to school, I couldn't help but be self-conscious as I was getting looks from everyone as I was walking with Emmett.

"People are staring" I mumbled.

"Let them, who cares anyway? Well, except for my siblings but they take into you like you're one of them anyways" he said.

"You know for a minute there, I thought that I found that funny" I said as the bell rang for first period.

* * *

The day went on as if nothing happened. However, what shocked me was that Emmett wanted me to join him and the rest for lunch with him. I was indecisive throughout the day until he met up with me outside my English class when I told him I would like to join him. He seemed to be happy about it.

We got to the cafeteria and I couldn't help but getting the stares from Mike, Jessica, Eric and Angela. It wasn't until Angela stood up and walked towards me and Emmett a second later.

"Hey Rose, you're sitting with Emmett today right?" she asked.

"Let me guess Angela, Jessica sent you?"

"Pretty much yeah, she was just curious" she replied.

"Just tell her I am and if she has a problem, she'll know where to find me" I said to her.

"Okay and I don't mind at all that you're not sitting with us" she said with a small smile.

After she took off back to her lunch table, I followed Emmett towards where he was sitting. I've noticed that no one else was there as well.

"Um, does the rest know that I'm sitting with you?" I asked.

"They do. I just wanted to talk to you. " he said. Oh great.

"About what?" I asked nervously as we sat down.

"About how I was like. Before I became a well, you know 'immortal'" he said using air quotes around the immortal word.

"Oh, well can you remember what happened?" I asked.

"The thing is once you become a vampire" he said not loud enough for everyone to hear, "you loose all human memory."

"Really so you really can't explain how you live before you changed" I said.

"Well, I can tell you how I was back then" he said.

"Go on." I said.

"I was born in March of 1915, I had parents and a younger sister. We lived in Tennessee, Gatlinburg to be exact. You see, we lived where there was woods where I was. One day, I left home to go hunting, and next thing I knew, I came across this bear. I still get chills to this day. The bear attacked me and I tried to fought it off of me but by the time he was done, I was bleeding to death. I remember closing my eyes and then I woke up three days later in a house. It wasn't mine that's for sure. Then I see Carlisle, Esme and Edward at the time. It was Carlisle who saved me." he said.

"Wow" was all that came out of my mouth.

"Yeah, that time until early in the 1950s it was the four of us then, Alice and Jasper met up with us due to Alice's visions and Bella became one of us early around three years ago" he said.

"So how were the others changed?" I asked.

"Edward was due to the influenza that was hitting Chicago, Esme from suicide, Carlisle's was around the 1600s after a vampire bit him. Alice doesn't remember how she was changed" he said.

"Can that be possible?" I asked.

"In her case, yeah, as for Bella and Jasper, well Jasper was during the Civil war" he said.

"And Bella's change?" I asked worriedly.

"That is a different story that she's going to have to tell you another time" he said.

"Like hardly, she doesn't even stand the sight of me, why in the hell would she want to tell me?" I asked him.

"It's not that I want to tell you, but her story is darker than you think" he replied.

I didn't say anything else after that. Whatever happened with Bella before she turned human, couldn't have been worse than it seemed.

* * *

"Rose honey, you got any plans this weekend?" My mom asked me when I got home from school later that night. For the first time, my parents were actually home from work. Well, my mom had the day off technically but still, having a dinner family was a first.

"No not until next weekend why?" I asked.

"Do you mind helping me out at the store, we're down one for this weekend" she asked.

"Sure, do you know why?" I asked.

"Well someone from my job, her brother was found in the woods, dead from those animals attacks," she said.

"When are they ever going to catch that animal?" my dad asked looking up from his dinner.

"As soon as they can" she replied.

"Well, whatever is out there, could be very good at hiding" I spoke up.

"True, but remember you best keep your guard out wherever you go" my dad said.

"Got it" I said. I was so close to rolling my eyes. I kept getting told to be careful. However, the main problem was, what was out there that could be dangerous?

**A/n: Sorry I'm a day late but here's a holiday gift from me to you guys. **

**Now to answer a few questions I've gotten within the past few reviews. **

**For Sparkleyangel, with Royce's story, it was that he and Rose were together until he cheated on her basically a few weeks before she moved. **

**And For GoJasper(anonymous reviewer) with Bella's story it's going to be different from Rose's back story you read in the books. That's still working out in my head. Not sure whether to put it in this story or in a sequel if anything. **

**Thanks you guys for getting to 75, I know I'm a dork when it comes to that but still! **

**I'm wishing you all a happy and safe holiday season and a healthy new years! Stick around for next week hopefully *crosses fingers***

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	17. Some Anger Management in Gym Class

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Twilight. I do however own the Twilight saga journals I got for Christmas. **

**A/n will be at the bottom. Important Info regarding to this story. **

**Chapter 16-Some Anger Management in Gym Class.**

I had no idea what was going to happen next after lunch. Chemistry was like no other class. Minus the fact that it was just another boring class, it something to keep my mind occupied.

I still couldn't believe that Emmett wanted me over his place next weekend. I'm still waiting for the punch line to kick in and say it was a joke, knowing him. But I think he was serious this time. We'll see.

* * *

"Alright students now that our volleyball unit has started, you guys are going to be put on teams and do tournaments from now until the end of the semester. You'll be pair up in a team of six and whatever team you'll be on, you'll stay with that team until the end of the semester and it does count towards your final grade. Now, let's set your teams up" Coach Clapp announced during gym. I didn't mind volleyball. It was a sport that I usually enjoyed.

However, that changed when I was put on a team with Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler and another kid who I didn't know.

This was going to go smoothly. Not.

My team wasn't so bad. Except that Jessica and Lauren would complain non-stop about how if they even play, scratch that, attempt to hit the ball, they would either complain about messing their hair up or break one of their nails.

Wusses.

* * *

I don't know why, but I woke up next week in a really pissed off mood. Maybe it was that I was probably wondering what Emmett has planned for this weekend. I was going to meet his mom but I don't know what to do in that situation.

"I highly suggest you watch out for gym" Alice said at lunch later that day.

"What do you happen to know Alice?" I asked.

"All I see is Lauren and Jessica trying to pick a bone at you and that's pretty much it" she replied.

Some help right there.

"I swear those two are definitely are on my final nerve" I said picking at my lunch with a spork.

"Want me to try and stop them?" Emmett asked reaching for my hand underneath the table.

"Nope I'm good but thanks though" I said.

"I swear you guys are so cute together" Alice said nearly bouncing out of her chair.

"Calm down Alice" Jasper said and she immediately did so.

"I don't know how you tolerate her and her hyperness" I said chuckling.

"I even said the same thing when I started hanging around with them" Bella said. Over this past week, she has gotten used to me hanging around with them. She is starting to warm me up little by little but I still think that she doesn't like me that much. Not that I cared or anything.

The bell rang for lunch to end. I got up and grabbed my tray to throw out. I didn't even bother eating my lunch. I wasn't really that hungry.

"Why didn't you eat?" Emmett asked me once we settled into class.

"I could ask you the same thing but you don't eat" I replied.

"Such a tease" he said laughing lightly.

"Oh please, admit that you like it and you know it" I said, grabbing my books out of my bag.

"Trust me I do" he said. I looked at him quizzically as the teacher came in called the class to attention.

* * *

"Heads up!" Mike called out as he served the ball. It went back and forth across the court for awhile until the ball landed outside of the court behind the other team, giving us a point. So far we were in the lead with me, Mike and Tyler doing most of the work. The other kid wasn't bad, Lauren and Jessica however well, let's say I feel like speaking a piece of my mind.

"Alright who's turn to serve now?" he asked. "Lauren, Jess, since you guys hardly do anything, just give it a try."

"I'll do it Mike," Jessica said, grabbing the ball. She made her way to start up to serve. As she hit the ball, it went over but not that far. Eh, couldn't get any worse right?

We continued to play for awhile. It wasn't until after we switched teams that things had gotten ugly. We were down by two points. All we need is either get ahead or a tie right now.

"Lauren, serve it" I said tossing her the ball.

"You think I would touch it after how many sweaty hands have been on it?" she asked with her nasally voice.

"Can you just do it?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on, we're losing" Tyler said.

"I haven't played so why should I even bother?" she said rudely. That was it.

"What the hell is your damn problem Lauren you have nothing but bitch and moan" I said, my temper flaring up.

"Well unlike you why should I go ahead and ruin my manicure?" she asked.

"Immature bitch" I gritted my teeth as I served the ball. The way I hit the ball has such force that it bounced on to the pole and into Lauren's way, which hit her on the shoulder hard.

"Ow, what the hell?!" she shrieked looking at me as she gave me the death glare.

"Whoops" I said acting innocent as if it was just an accident.

Please. Accident my ass, she so deserved it.

* * *

I got home later that afternoon to an empty house once again. I came home in my gym clothes so I didn't even bother changing after class. I went upstairs to take a shower to get rid of the sweat from gym class.

As I was in the shower, I let my mind wonder on the events that had led up to this point. The move. New School and Friends. Meeting Emmett, who and along his family is vampires, the stupid accident with Tyler's van at school, and a whole lot. Not to mention the stupid animal killings that has been happening.

Something tells me that things are only going to get more interesting and a lot will happen. I just don't know when.

**A/n: Sorry it's late and Happy New Year! Hope yours was fun and safe as well as your holidays. Not to mention that I have been playing Beatles Rock Band that I got for Christmas for my Wii. Very addicting.**

**Time for another Q&A session here on this story. **

**Now I've been getting reviews on that I should do the entire saga. I want to say that yes I have been thinking about and I have been playing around the idea on the second part of the series. When that will be posted I have no idea, I have to see what will happen and of course you'll all know what's going on. Hope that answered you question!**

**Another question by some of you is about Bella's transformation. All I will say that it happened before obviously Rose comes in and her story I'm still working it out and that probably wont be posted either in a third part like the original series or I'm probably going to make that as an outtake for the series. We'll see! **

**Thanks to the many reviews I've gotten. I'm actually surprised that this story has gotten this far!**

**Stay tune for next week and yeah. **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	18. Meeting Esme

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. Go bother Stephenie Meyer for them, she owns the rights not me. However, little does she know, I borrow the characters for pure fun!**

**Chapter 17-Meeting Esme **

I was shaking. Not freezing cold shaking but nervously shaking like a leaf as I left my house Saturday afternoon. Today was not I only going over to Emmett's place for the first time, I was actually meeting his mother.

I drove down the street after I left my house later that afternoon. I couldn't decide on what I could wear. Maybe that's why I took forever or the fact that there were times that I went to my truck and back into the house a couple times until my mom practically shoved me out the door. I was wearing a pair of black leggings with my sneakers, a light blue denim miniskirt that went down to my mid-thigh, and a light purple long sleeved shirt, while I had my hair up in a ponytail.

"Ugh, how can be Forks be not only the rainiest place but so many damn trees?" I asked myself while I was driving. I couldn't believe that I was talking to myself.

I drove along the road until I turned on to the side road that was long. I kept on driving until there was more trees that almost covered the sky. I didn't know where to go next, all I kept doing was driving until I came across a house that made my eyes go wide and my jaw drop.

"Oh. My. Crap." I said.

The house itself, I don't even know if you can call it a house. It was more like a mansion in my case. The house had to be a least two, three stories high. The front of the house had a nice style to it than the regular homes here. I don't know how they manage to keep a house like this but I have a feeling they were richer than me, that's for sure.

"You like?" Emmett asked.

"I, um, what's the word there, wow" I said getting out of the truck and zipping up my sweater.

"Not what you'd expected with a pack of vampires" he said, grabbing my hand.

"Not really no. So you guys bought this or something that I don't know about?" I asked.

"You could say that" he replied. Emmett then opened the door and we walked in. I couldn't help suppress the gasp that was coming out of my mouth.

"Breathe Rose" I heard Emmett saying to me.

"Sorry, I'm just, wow" I said. The inside of the house was far more amazing than the outside. The staircase was spiraled up the stairs.

"Are there any more floors in this house?" I asked.

"There's only three floors. I'll show you them if we don't get bombarded by…" he was going to finish when we got interrupted.

"Emmett who was at the door?" a woman's voice called from down the hall.

"It's only Rose" he replied. I looked at him as he winked at me.

Then, a woman with caramel hair comes out of nowhere from down the hall. I looked at Emmett with an eyebrow raised and he just smiled at me.

"You must be Rose" she said to me with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I am, nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" I said.

"Oh please, call me Esme," she said and then she hugged me.

"Of course, Esme" I said with a smile. Saying someone else's mother's name was weird coming out of my mouth. I guess I'll have to get use to it.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" she asked me.

"Mom, she already ate" Emmett said.

"It's okay Emmett, um, water would be nice" I replied. Esme smiled as we followed her down the hall. I am now jealous of their house.

* * *

"So Rose, Emmett tells me that you moved from Phoenix?" she asked me.

"Yeah well, it was my dad's job that got us to here" I replied.

"Emmett told me that he told you about us, is that right?" Carlisle asked me. Earlier he told me to only call him Carlisle, which I didn't mind at all.

"Yeah he did" was all that came out of my mouth. I didn't know that me knowing their secret was a good thing or a bad thing.

"We know you wont tell anyone" she said.

"Easy for you to say" Bella said as she came into the kitchen along with Edward in tow.

"Bella, try to be nice to our guest" Esme said.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but she'll probably tell her friends back at school come Monday" she said crossing arms on her chest.

"Bella, you know very well I wouldn't tell a soul to anyone about you guys" I said.

"But what happens when this relationship won't work out?" Edward asked.

"Is it really necessary to bring it up?" Emmett asked defensibly.

"Emmett, Edward does have a point. If anything happens to your relationship with Rosalie, who know what will the outcome would be" Carlisle pointed out.

"Exactly, just imagine how this would implicate on us" Bella said.

"Don't worry like I said before I've had the vision and I don't see Rose telling anyone about us anyways" Alice said, practically bouncing in the room with Jasper walking slowly behind her.

"Yeah, well if you all excuse us, I want to show Rose the rest of the house" Emmett said, grabbing my hand, leading me out of the kitchen, away from his family.

Next thing I knew, I heard a bowl go crashing down on to the floor as we were walking.

* * *

"So this is where Edward's and Bella's bedroom is, across the hall is the bathroom, and that is the piano room. Guess you can figure out where Edward and Bella are most of the time" Emmett said.

"Don't need to know. So where is your room then?" I asked.

"Follow me" he said. We walked down the long hallway until we reached towards a dark brown door. He opened the door and I was amazed at his room.

It had a nice feeling to the room. The walls were painted a beige color with a few music posters and movie posters as well. The bed was next to the window which lead out to the balcony and the dresser was up against the wall.

"Nice room, bed's been made" I noted. God I'm really such a dork.

"You got to remember Rose. I'm a vampire and we don't sleep" he said.

"Just for show. Don't want people to suspect anything different" he replied.

"You guys really do care about your appearance" I stated.

"Yeah but my family doesn't want anyone else to know who we really are, if that happens, people are going to talk" he said seriously.

"It's a small town, besides I don't think that they care anyways. It's just something that they have nothing better to do in my opinion." I said.

"I guess" he said before taking me out to the balcony. We sat on the bench and talked. He held me as we stared at the scene before us.

* * *

A lot was on my mind as I was driving home that night. I had a good time to be honest. I started to think about my relationship with Emmett. I guess we could call it a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.

One thing I know for sure that, when I get older, I get older. Emmett would stay the same since vampire cant really age. It would be proven difficult on how we can handle the relationship. Mortal and Immortal don't mix well. It's hard to describe how this was all turning out.

I arrived home a short time later. I sighed before getting out of my truck and locking it up for the night.

"So, how did it go?" My mom asked as she and Dad were sitting on the deck that night.

"Fine" I replied.

"Did his parents like you?" my dad asked me.

"Yeah" I replied. God can I just go inside?

"Are you seeing them anytime soon?" my mom asked me.

"They invited me to play baseball with them next week" I replied.

"That's nice, it's been awhile since you've played, not since back home" mom said.

"Maybe during the summer you can take Emmett to visit Vera" dad suggested.

"No he wouldn't want to go" I said.

"And why is that?" mom asked.

"He's not a big fan of hot weather" I lied. One bad thing about keeping this secret big. Not telling my folks about it.

"Oh, well maybe next time" she said.

"Yeah, Night" I said going into the house and almost running upstairs to my room.

Things are going to get twisted around here. I know it.

**A/n: OMG I made an update on the actual day I intended to updated! Well this was suppose to be last week's update but I had to put one of my cats down last week cause she was sick and wasn't getting any better so that was hard and now my dog is sick but with blood work results back today, he needs to take meds and he doesn't like it but he is getting back to his old self just slowly. **

**Next chapter of course will be the baseball scene. I know I've been getting questions from you guys if its going to happen. It is going to happen how can it not?**

**Can't believe we're near almost 100 reviews! Like I said I didn't think it would get this far without your patience and support. **

**No FAQ this week. I'm happy to answer any questions regarding to this story. It'll may take time to update for next week, seeing my winter break is almost over. *cries* okay I'm done. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	19. Baseball and Unwanted Visitors

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I don't own Twilight or the characters. They belong to Ms. Meyer and I simply borrow them for fun and entertainment to myself and others. Until I have to give them back that is…**

**Chapter 18-Baseball and Unwanted Visitors. **

I threw my hair in a ponytail as I was getting ready for this afternoon. I was suppose to play baseball with Emmett and his family, but, with the weather acting up today. I wasn't so sure. Of course, it was a gloomy day at Forks. Nothing's ever the same is it?

I jogged downstairs and saw my mother in the kitchen, getting ready for work. She looked up and saw what I was wearing, which was just an old pair of jeans, my black and white baseball shirt and an old sweatshirt along with my trusty old gym sneakers.

"Are you sure you're suppose to play today? It looks like it might rain" she asked me.

"I'm pretty sure that if anything we'll find something to do" I replied.

"Okay if you say so. Remember that I'm closing tonight so I don't know if your father's going to be home or if your going to be home for that matter" she said.

"Well, if I'm going to be with Emmett then, we're probably going to eat out" I said. By 'we' I mean myself that I'm eating. But she doesn't have know about that.

"Well, I'll see you later then" she said before kissing me on the top of my head and heading out the door.

* * *

"Are you sure that it's safe to play?" I asked Emmett as we got to the field.

"Will you relax? It's a perfect time to play" he replied. At that moment, I heard thunder booming not far away from here.

"Don't worry, you won't get struck by lightning" he said.

"You know, I thought I found that funny" I said.

"Really?" he asked eagerly.

"I was being sarcastic" I mumbled as we made our way to meet up with the others. I saw them not far away from us. There was Emmett and Jasper, fooling around while Alice was talking to Esme and Carlisle and Bella was deciding on who was to bat first.

"Glad you came, we need someone to keep an eye out on who's cheating" Esme said leading me towards them.

"She thinks we cheat" Edward said.

"Oh don't think I know but I do" she said with a smirk.

"So, what am I suppose to do?" I asked curiously.

"Try playing catcher for now. Trust me, you wouldn't want to try and outrun them" she replied.

"Why is that?" I asked.

Then, the thunder boomed not far from here and Alice had the look of game on her face. Everyone got to where they were standing. I was behind Esme, who was catcher while Jasper is at bat while Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and Bella were in the outfield.

This was going to be good.

Jasper stepped up to the plate, well our makeshift plate that is with a look of determination. As soon as Alice threw the ball, he hit it and ran faster than a speed of light as the ball went far. What amazed me next was Edward running towards the tree and climbing up the tree on its trunk and grabbed the ball, threw it far and Bella tried to catch it but she caught as Jasper made it to second base.

"Wow" was all that came out of my mouth.

Next up was Bella. She quickly trade places to bat while I stood behind Esme and Bella got ready to bat. She managed to hit the ball and she ran around the plates while Jasper made a home run. However, that changed as soon as Emmett caught the ball, he threw it at Esme that by the time she came back, Esme caught the ball and tapped it lightly on Bella on her leg.

"You're out" I said meekly.

"Oh she told you!" Emmett called out. Bella got up and gave me a dirty look before walking off.

"Come on Bells it's only a game, no one's keeping score!" he called out.

I shook my head as I got back to being focus. I wanted to have fun and this is the fun that I was going to get.

* * *

"Okay I think Rose should bat" Emmett said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked. After what I saw, I don't think I could even managed to top that. Sure I am a faster runner, but not as fast as them.

"Yeah I mean I don't think she could outrun us if she does hit one" Edward said.

"What are you implying, Edward? That I can't be like you guys can I?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and my eyebrows raised.

"Look all I'm saying I don't think you may have a chance into trying to play this sport with vampires" he said.

"Are you suggesting that I should become one of you guys?" I asked. That caught everyone off guard as everyone turned their heads towards me.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Nothing sweetie, try and bat now. No one's stopping you" Esme said narrowing her eyes at Edward.

I grabbed the bat from Carlisle and went up to home plate. Alice gave me a hopeful smile as I got ready to bat. She leaned forward before coming back up to throw the ball. I squinted a bit before I hit the ball. It went far as I managed to ran up to the first two bases before Jasper caught the ball.

"Alright Rosie! Nice" Emmett called out.

"My monkey man" I said to myself. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jasper was smirking at me. God did I just say that out loud?

Carlisle was up at bat. I got ready to go ahead and I pray to god, hopefully will make it to home base before I would be tagged out. I got to admit I was having fun with the Cullens. I mean sure, I usually have fun if I was somewhere else but not like this.

I didn't know that I wasn't paying attention until Jasper told me to run since Carlisle hit the ball. I've managed to get to third before I slid towards third base. I decided to take a chance and try to get to home plate.

Of course, Emmett had a glint in his eye and decided to go ahead and run towards me and next thing I knew, my feet were off the ground.

"Emmett are you crazy put me down!" I shrieked.

"Relax Rosie, I'm getting you a home run" he said with a smile.

I felt the wind against my face as he ran. Who knew that vampires has really fast agility skills? I opened my eyes and saw that Alice and the rest was running towards us while I got down out of Emmett's arms.

"Was it really necessary?" I hissed.

"Don't worry, it's all for the fun" he said before I noticed a worried look in Alice's eyes.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked.

"We got company" she replied.

"I don't understand" I said. What the hell is going on?

"Figures they would have the nerve to come by here" Jasper said angrily.

"Um, hello I'm lost" I said.

"It appears that there others who were heading the other way tracked our scent and are on their way here" Emmett said.

"There's others?"

"Yeah however with them, they feed on humans. Nomads as they are called" he said.

"Do they know that I'm with you guys?" I asked.

"I hope not" he said. Esme stood next to me while Emmett, Carlisle, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Edward stood in front of us. I have a funny feeling this wasn't going to end well.

Next thing I know, I saw the wind blowing around as three figures walked towards us. From the looks of it, they had been hunting for awhile. I could tell since they're eyes were dangerous crimson color. The one on the left had a brown jacket on, tattered jeans and his blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, while the other one in the middle was a woman who had flaming red hair and had on clothes that look new and the last one had dark skin, long dreadlocks and old fashion clothes that looked like they came from the early 17th century.

They stood in front of us while the rest of us stood on our ground.

"I believe this is yours" the guy on the end said holding on the baseball in his hand.

"I appreciated you giving it back" Carlisle said. "We were just playing a little baseball here."

"I see, well I'm Laurent, this here is Victoria and James" he introduced us.

"Well I'm Carlisle and this is my family and we maintain a residence here" he said.

"Ah and I did not know you've maintain residence and also you have a human girl here" he said gesturing towards me. I stood still, not knowing what to do. I could hear Emmett growl and Jasper as well. James however, was looking at me as well. It looked like he wanted to eat me.

"I suggest that you three should leave, two of our members are done for the day and we would like to continue without them" he said.

"I do have a wicked curveball" Victoria, the redhead said.

"Now, he's right. We should go. James, leave the human alone. She's not what we're looking for there are more humans you know" Laurent said. What did he mean by that.

"That's what you think" James said and with that, the three of them turned from us and left.

"Come on Rose, let's get out" Emmett said grabbing my hand and we ran back to the jeep.

"Gees, Emmett, when in hell were you going to tell me about them?" I asked harshly as he strapped me in.

"I wasn't sure but let's head back to my house, try and think of something. I should've known this was going to happen I didn't mean to put you in that situation" he said.

Please, like I know this was going to happen.

**A/n: Well I hope this satisfies the baseball scene. Now before I get reviews saying 'this is so similar to the movie, the book' etc. etc. Well I changed it up a bit, making Rose play and Bella in Rose's place in the movie. I wanted to try and change it up a bit and I was okay with it but it's something. **

**We're near 100 reviews! I can't believe it! Now remember in three days I go back to school so this story is going have to be changed to being updated every Thursdays right now until the end of the story. I'm in college and since I have no classes Fridays-Sundays, it makes better sense since I would have some time to update. **

**Now I did get a question before about if Bella is still going to hate Rose throughout the series. Not necessarily true. They'll get along, it'll take time. **

**An update from my real life. My dog is on meds right now, he's going for a follow up tomorrow afternoon. I don't know what will happen. I may or may not go with my aunt to the vet's. We'll see what happens and take it from there. **

**I'm sure you know what to do by now pretty much. Thanks for the support. **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	20. An Escape Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. I do however own the copies of the book series. **

**A/n: I was pretty shocked that you guys liked the last chapter and we got past 100 reviews! You guys are amazing and see you at the bottom. **

**Chapter 19-An Escape Plan**

The drive was eerie quiet and it was bothering the hell out of me. You know, I find this whole situation funny. I mean, one minute I was trying to deal with a new life here in this everyone-knows-everything town and the next minute, I'm hanging out with vampires and well, I guess you can figure it all out by now.

I looked over at Emmett, who was driving like a maniac. He kept his eyes on the road and speeding of course. By now, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't get a ticket. I was scared to even ask where we were going, but I know that it was best to keep my mouth shut.

It wasn't until we got to his house that brought my attention back. He went over to the passenger side and got me out and we walked up to the house. It wasn't until when we got in, it got crazy.

"I knew that this would happen" Bella said angrily once me and Emmett walked into the living room to see the rest, only Carlisle wasn't there.

"Love, no one knew this was going to happen. Even Alice didn't see it coming" Edward reasoned.

"But don't you get it? Her visions change the future" she said. She then turned to look at me with death in her eyes. "If you hadn't shown up, none of this would've happened."

"Right Bella, I brought the three evil vampires along with me and pretended not to know about it" I said sarcastically.

"Please, if you hadn't come here.." she said.

"Don't you think that my life wouldn't be in danger if I didn't come? Well, too late it is and all _you _worried about is if I exposed your secret to everyone. You should know that by now I wouldn't. Even Alice have seen it and it never happened at all. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut and try to be nice to me. I have done nothing to disrespect you or anybody in this family except you're being such a bitch to me. So get use to it" I said angrily. I've never, ever spoke to anyone like that, even to my parents. But then again, I was pretty much sick Bella treating me like dirt.

"Can we all just calm down now, we need to figure out how to get them" Jasper said.

"I may have a solution to the problem" Carlisle said coming into the room and what shocked all of us was that Laurent was with him.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Emmett asked as the rest of them had cold, hard stares at him.

"Please if you let me explain. I am the only neutral one here. James, he's a tracker. Same with Victoria. Once they smell out their prey, nothing stops them to getting their victim. He's already gotten scent of the human girl over there" he said motioning to where I was standing. "Just watch out. He is lethal you know" and with that said, he left.

"So now what's going to happen?" Esme asked.

"I think it's pretty easy to say is that we need to cover up a plan. How would we know when he'll strike. Emmett, bring Rose back to her house and help her pack a few things. We have to take her somewhere" Carlisle replied.

"Where am I going to go?" I asked.

"Come on Rose, we don't got that much time" Emmett said as he grabbed my arm lightly and took me out the door back to his jeep. As soon as we drove off, I wanted to know what was going on.

"So, if you plan on keeping things a secret, then I suggest you start talking now" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, you know by now that James is coming after you, what you don't know is that you can't really be around your house" he said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because James is on the hunt. He'll get you and turn you into one of us or if worse kill you" he replied.

"But what about my parents? Will they be okay?"

"From what I know, Esme and Bella will keep an eye out on them" he said.

"Can you tell me where am I least hiding? Somewhere not far from here?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Sorry Rose, you have to go back to Phoenix" he said.

"Then what am I going to tell my parents if they're going to be home then? Oh some vampires are after me so I'm hiding out in Phoenix? I'm sure they'll love that story" I said with drops of sarcasm coming out of my mouth.

"I don't like this as much as you do" he said.

"Please what would you know?" I mumbled. Then the jeep came to a halt in front of my house. Luckily, my parents weren't home yet. We got out of the jeep and walked up to my house and I unlocked the door with my key.

"Hurry up don't spend too long packing" he whispered as I jogged up the stairs.

I ran into my closet and grabbed a duffle bag. I threw in a few pairs of shirts, jeans, necessities, anything I could find to stuff my bag into. I grabbed my math notebook and ripped a piece of paper out. I found a pen and went towards my desk and scribbled quick note to my parents:

_Mom and Dad, _

_Please don't be mad at me. Vera called while I was out she said it was an emergency and couldn't come up here so I volunteered to go down. _

_Don't worry I have enough money for a ticket. Emmett's taking me to the airport. _

_I have my phone with me. Don't be mad. _

_Love,_

_Rose._

I took the note downstairs along with my things. Emmett gave me a questioning look as I left the note on the table. I walked out of the house as he followed me outside and I threw my bag in the backseat of the car.

"I hope you guys know what you're doing" I said.

* * *

"I know how we can defeat them, I've dealt with them before" Jasper said as we all headed down to the garage. To say that I was impressed by the cars that they have could be an understatement, but at this point I don't care.

"Alright, here how this works. Alice and Jasper take Rose down to Arizona, Bella and Esme can change course on Victoria while Edward me and you Emmett, can change James' course" Carlisle said. He then, gave Esme and Bella some of my shirts while they change so that way the other vampires can be distracted.

I got in the backseat of the Mercedes while Alice and Jasper went up front. I sat by the window and saw the rest of them talking.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay" Alice said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked faintly.

"I know these things, trust me" she replied. Yeah, like I can believe that.

Emmett came up in front of me and kissed me on the lips out of nowhere. I gave him a look that said what was that for?

"For meeting you and when we get this done, we'll get away just you and me" he said.

"Come on Emmett, we don't have time" Carlisle said as Jasper started the car. As we drove away, I couldn't help but looks back and saw Emmett with a worried look on his face. I blinked back the tears as we drove down the road. This shouldn't be happening to me. Not now. Not when I'm only seventeen.

I hope I make out of this alive.

If I don't get killed by my parents first.

**A/n: So sorry it's short. Just started classes again and it got hectic. So yeah. **

**Time for another round of FAQ. This one question comes from an anonymous reviewer, Team Carlisle asking if Rosalie will become a vampire like the rest of the Cullens. I wish I could say yes or no to that but you'll be surprised I can tell you that much. **

**Now for a quick update on my real life. With my dog, his blood count is getting a bit better with the help of the meds, however he'll be on those for the rest of his life and he's only eight years old. He is getting old that I have to face the fact and same with my aunt. **

**Remember this story is sadly coming to an end. There will be a second part to what I hope would be a series for this. I need to finish my other stories hopefully by then other than that, right now the second part of the series is in the works. Just working out the kinks here and there. A notice on that will be posted as to when it'll make its debut other than that, hang tight!**

**Also this story is going to be posted every Thursday for now until it's end. Sorry for the sudden change since I don't get out of school until six at night plus I have class the next day so it'll be impossible to update then. **

**I know that your sick of my rambling right now, so you can go ahead and press that green button right on the screen. Tempting yes, but you know you want to. **

**Thanks for getting past 100 reviews! It still amazes me that I've gotten many support for this story after one author's note in the beginning. **

**Signing out for now, **

**Spikeluver89.**


	21. Trouble in Phoneix

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight. I simply borrow them for pure entertainment duh!**

**A/n: Glad you guys liked the Rose/Bella fight. I wanted to do it a catfight with those two but decided against it…for now. See you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 20- Trouble in Phoenix**

"Mom it's me, just calling to say don't worry about me. I'm alright. Just don't be mad at me. Try and call me or something, bye" I said in her voicemail.

"How many voicemails did you leave her?" Jasper asked.

"I don't even know, I just don't want my parents to be mad at me that I just left town unexpectedly" I replied sadly.

"They won't, trust me" Alice said.

I sighed before flipping my phone open and decided to send a quick text message to Vera. Before I could even do that, I saw a small hand on my wrist.

"I wouldn't" Alice said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you don't want her involved in this mess" she replied.

"Then how the hell can I explain her if I'm in town out of nowhere with no call, text or email?" I demanded.

"Do you want to expose us to her?" she asked. She does have a point. I slipped my phone in my pocket and looked out the window.

* * *

It felt forever to get to Phoenix. Sure, Jasper did speed through I mean who wouldn't? But it felt forever. I thought that I was going to be sick at the speed we're driving at. I leaned my head against the window and I felt my eyes droop and I was out cold.

"Wakey, wakey" I heard Alice's voice say.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked groggily as I opened my eyes.

"We just crossed the state border and then your mom called" she replied.

"What? Why the hell didn't you wake me up so I can talk to her?" I demanded.

"Don't worry, I simply explained that I was going with you along with the trip. She said call later and the fact that you're in trouble for not telling her" she said.

"Gees, maybe I wanted to talk to her you know" I said.

"Sorry Rose" she said.

"No it's me who should be saying sorry, I didn't mean to snap it's just frustrating to not even talk to my parents since I'm far from home. Now while this is happening" I said sadly.

"I know but you know what I mean. Come on, Jazz should already checked us in by now" she said. I got out of the car and stretched my body out. It was stiff enough as it is. I guess that's what happened when we drove here non-stop.

Me and Alice walked into the hotel and saw Jasper coming towards us with two hotel keys. We then made our way to the room where we would be hiding out until we heard anything from the others. I told them that I would be taking a shower. Trust me, after being stuck in a car for who knows how long, I really need it.

* * *

"Did you hear anything yet?" I asked coming into the living room where Jasper and Alice were sitting in the little kitchenette.

"As far with Bella and Esme, they managed to get Victoria far away from your house" Jasper replied.

"But what about James?" I asked, dreading the answer. Then, my phone started to ring. I picked it up from the table and saw that Emmett was calling me.

"Emmett?"

"Rose thank god, we sort of have a problem" he said.

"That can't be good" I stated.

"James somehow know where you are. We left your trail in the woods, but he's managed to change course" he said.

I looked over at them with a serious look on my face. "He's on his way here isn't he?"

"Yeah, me, Edward and Carlisle are on our way. Look, we got to catch him, I know it Rose. Don't worry, you'll be fine, I mean, I don't know what we're going to do. Did you talk to your parents yet?"

"No but Alice talked to my mother" I said giving Alice a pointed look.

"Well at least your mom knows I guess. Listen Rose, just stay put until we get down there, don't do anything stupid" he said sincerely.

"I wont" I said.

After we hung up, Alice's face stared at nothing.

"What is it?" Jasper asked her.

"He's heading towards a building" she replied, grabbing a pencil and sketching out something. "The room, is weird, it has mirrors. And bars around."

"Are you guys talking about the ballet studio?" I asked. They turned up to look at me. What the heck did I say now?

"You know about that place" Alice asked.

"Well, yeah it was a hangout place for me and my old friends back in the day, why?" I asked but was interrupted by my phone vibrating. I looked and saw that I'd gotten a text from Vera.

I walked over and opened up my inbox and saw a message that gave me chills on my arms.

**(Bold-James, **underlined Rose**)**

**Rose, didn't think you would be in town the same time as I am.**

What the hell do you want from me? What did you do to my friend?!

**Relax, she's fine as long as you do what I say that is. **

I didn't know what to do. James has my friend. Should I say anything to Alice and Jasper? But Emmett told me not to do anything stupid. You know what I say to that. Screw it.

Fine, what is it that you want?

**Meet me downtown. Come alone. **

Where?

**Ballet studio. Corner of 76****th**** and 5****th****. **

I froze at what the text said. Alice's vision was right. He was here. What was I going to do? I sent him a reply back and slid my phone shut and in my pocket. I looked over at Jasper and Alice who was to busy trying to figure out what was going to happen.

I had a plan forming in my head. I told them I would be taking a nap for awhile. They were okay with it. I somehow managed to get to the door and closed it lightly before tip-toeing to the door and closed it shut behind me. I looked both ways before running down the hallway to the elevator.

* * *

"Here keep the change" I said to the cab driver once we pull up in front of the building.

I stood outside the studio after the cab left. I have my phone turned off so Jasper and Alice wouldn't contact me. They probably hate me right now for doing this. Especially Emmett. But, in times like this, no turning back now.

I took in a deep breath and walked into the studio.

**A/n: Oh no she didn't! Oh yes I did! A cliffy I know but its for a purpose so bear with me. **

**There's only the next chapter, the chapter after that and then the epilogue. Shocking I know this story is coming to an end! But there's the second part to the hopefully series to start outlining. **

**Like I said before I was happy that you guys liked the Rose/Bella fight. Too bad it could've been a catfight but who knows what might happen. **

**Review please! Though I don't have to beg for it, it still amazes me that I get almost plenty of reviews, even if I step away from my computer for five seconds I get alerted. **

**Got to go work on my other stories. Stick around for next week to see what happens with Rosalie *shift eyes***

**Signing out for now, **

**Spikeluver89**


	22. Getting There in Time

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight. I borrowed them, happy?**

**Chapter 21-Getting there in time**

I slowly walked into the ballet studio. It was dark but it only had dim lights on. I didn't know whether or not, that's a good thing or a bad thing.

The studio still looked the same the last time I was here. No shock there. I bet it was probably still in use for whoever hangs around back in my old school.

"Hello? Vera you here?" I called out. I was still walking around, only hearing the creaking of the wooden floor beneath me.

"James? I'm here so you can stop hiding and come out" I said.

This was all hopeless. I stood in front of the mirrors, with my hands in my sweatshirt pockets, waiting. Which I hate the most of all. I could've sworn that Emmett and his family would hate me for what I'm doing. I think it's worth it on one side while my other side was telling me I should turn and leave this building right now.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a light coming from the closet door. I looked around before running towards the door. I stood there for a second, contemplating on whether or not I should open it.

Now or never.

I opened up the door slowly only to my surprise, that I saw the light on and a TV in the closet. I noticed a tape on top of it which had a sticky note that said 'Play me'. I took it and stuck the tape in the VCR and pressed play once I turned the TV on. I heard James' voice and himself appear on the screen before me.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you've made it here after all. Though I must say, getting away from your new vampire friends, must've been easy. I do want to say however that your friend she's fine and safe at home. As for you however, you might want to turn around once this tape is done."

I dropped the remote and stepped back before I heard pounding footsteps behind. I turned and saw the devil himself.

"Nice of you to stop by" he said.

"What do you want from me?" I asked shakily.

"Come on Rosie don't be like that" he said trying to reach out to touch my face. I flinched and swatted his hand away from me.

"Oh feisty, I like that" he said.

I scoffed. "Then I bet you're going to like this" I said and then without some thinking, I kneed him and ran to the door.

Unfortunely that was a short lived escape when James jumped right in front of me and grabbed me by the base of my neck. My eyes went wide and I stifled a gasp as he threw me on the down and across the floor. My head banged into the mirror and I could feel the blood starting to come out.

This wasn't going to end well, was it?

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"Carlisle could you go a bit faster?" I asked anxiously.

"Emmett, I'm trying to go as fast as I can" he replied.

I sighed heavily. I wish there was a way faster. We were near the hotel where Rose, Alice and Jazz were staying. Esme and Bella are keeping guard of her house. Luckily her parents weren't harmed or anything.

We got to the hotel and I scrambled out of the car and headed for the hotel room. However, that changed when I saw Alice and Jasper making their way towards us. They both have horrified looks on their faces. This wasn't good.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"It's Rose, Alice just had a vision that she was at the studio, James was there and he turned her into a vampire" Jazz said, whispering the last part.

I turned and walked back into the jeep and got into on the driver's side. I looked at the rest of my family.

"Are you guys coming or what?" I demanded. Everyone went in the jeep and I took off speeding.

I didn't care about laws. I need to get to Rosie before it's too late.

* * *

We got to the studio in no time. The lights were still on from the inside. I got out of the car and started to run inside. But Carlisle held me back.

"Emmett, you have to be careful. She's inside and you don't want to hurt her" he said.

"Carlisle I know that but she could die. She could be one of us and I can't put her through that" I pleaded.

"Fine but remember, we're going to be in there with you if anything, we'll keep guard then Edward, Jasper and Alice are going in there" he said.

I had gotten inside and tried to sniff out James' scent. It wasn't for long until heard noises and then a shriek. I ran inside and to my horror, I see Rose on the ground while James held her arm and was ready to bite into her skin.

I snarled and let out a growl before charging in the room and knocking James to the ground. I turned and saw Rose looking at what just happened, a horrified look on her face. She was grasping on to her injuries while I could smell her blood from here.

"Hey, Rose, Rosie baby it's going to be okay. I'm so sorry" I said as I was over there in a second. I picked her up slowly so I wouldn't her hurt anymore than she needs to be and tried to get out.

But, it was short lived as I felt something grabbed on to my leg and pulled us down, sending Rose flying across the floor. I could hear her painful moans and cries and I blamed myself for what was happening.

I got up and lunged at James, which we then started to fight. I could tell that Rose was watching this and I had a feeling that this would traumatized her big time.

James and I fought at each other, destroying the studio little by little. At one point, he grabbed my neck and threw me against the wall, but never letting go of me.

"So stubborn are we? Never thought you would turn out to be one" he said as he smashed my face into the glass.

"You're faster though but not strong enough. Not like the others" he said menacingly.

"Want to bet?" I asked as I shoved him off and attacked him. I pressed James up on the wall and growled at him. I held him at his throat, ready to tear him apart. Then, I felt someone's hand on my arm and I turned to see it was Carlisle.

"Emmett, let go of him, remember who you are." he said. Then, Edward, Alice and Jasper came in from the windows above the floor and landed, which then they made their way towards where we were.

"We'll take care of him, go to Rose" Jasper said. I ran over where Alice and Carlisle were. She was screaming in pain and thrusting around.

"She broke her leg, Alice grab something to hold her down." Carlisle ordered.

"The venom is in her, there's has to be a way to get it out" Alice said. " I could see her being one of us if we don't stop it"

"How do you suppose…no, no, NO I wont do it!" I freaked as to my realization came.

"Emmett, you have control. I know it. Plus it's the only way" Carlisle said as he tied Rose's leg down to prevent it from getting worse.

With Edward and Jasper shredding James apart and Carlisle and Alice with me, I grabbed Rose's left wrist and had it near my mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I'll make it better, it'll go away" I said hoarsely before I bit into her wrist.

**RPOV**

I felt like I was floating in heaven. Only that I felt fire all around. I heard screams and talking but couldn't make it out to who it was.

As I felt something on me, I gave my last scream before I blacked out.

**A/n: Hi, and I'm back and walking again! **

**Sorry I didn't update last week. Between my accident and recovery I had serious writer's block. I hope that I did the best I could with this chapter. Plus I've gone back to school and continuously loosing lack of sleep thanks to my dog. Yes the same dog who was sick but is on meds and wants food 24/7 that's what the meds do to him, who howls at the front door in the morning, waking me up to let him out. He does this everyday at either 8:30am, 9am etc. The latest was 1030am however the earliest was 6:17am. Ugh. Craziness? I think so. **

**One more chapter left and then the epilogue! I can't believe this is over almost! My original plan was to have the second installment in by the time I'm on spring break but with my accident it might change who knows. Just remember to put me on author alerts or what not. You never know. For those who are waiting the third installment of my Harry Potter story, the third part to the Trapped series, expect the first chapter around March 1st****. The first chapter is near finished and I can't wait to start on that!**

**Okay, I'm done talking. Go review now since this is the replacement chapter to my authors note. Thanks for your support and patience while I unexpectedly sprained my ankle. **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89.**


	23. Doing Some Recovery Time

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight. They belong to Ms. Meyer who makes lots of money and what not. Me, I just however borrow them until I have to return them. **

**Chapter 22-Doing some recovering time**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Ugh. What is with that beeping noise? Can my alarm clock just shut the hell up?

I tried to reach over it but my arm was hooked on to something and it hurt like hell. Where am I?

I opened my eyes slowly, only to discover that I was in a white room. I thought it was heaven except heaven doesn't have a bathroom next to the bed, beeping machines and a small TV which had the news on.

"Finally she's awake" I heard a voice.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Silly, you're in the hospital of course" Vera.

"Oh my god, how did you?"

"How did I know? It was a really nice doctor who was here called me. When I got a glimpse of him, oh my god he looked like he was in his twenties!" she said happily.

"You mean Dr. Cullen right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why you know him?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm dating one of his sons and hate to break it to, the doctor is married" I replied.

"Hey a girl can dream right?"

I chuckled lightly. "So what was the prognosis?"

"Broken right leg and a mild concussion and a scar on your left wrist" she replied.

"Does my parents know?" I asked.

"They're on their way. They sounded upset but not at me but at what happened to you. Rose, I got to know, why did you come down here anyways?" she asked.

I struggled to find the answer. What was I going to tell her? That I was being hunted down by a killer vampire? But at the same time, I did promise the Cullens I would keep my mouth shut.

"I guess I was homesick. I don't know, this move was really a big change and when I found out about Royce cheating on me, I thought I would loose it after what that bastard did. But I guess being in Forks, it calmed my sanity a bit" I replied.

"You know, you are welcomed to visit anytime." she said.

"I know but after this, I don't think that I would be allowed to go anywhere" I said.

I heard someone cleared their throat and we turned only to see that it was Emmett standing by the door.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore, but exhausted" I replied.

"I'm going to leave you guys alone. I'll wait for your parents, they should be here soon" Vera said as she exited the room.

"So what happened to James?" I asked once Vera was completely out of the room.

"We took care of him" he replied coming closer to my bed.

"Emmett, I think there's more to than taking care of James" I said.

"Fine if you really want to know, we burned his body" he said.

"Burned? You mean he's really dead?" I asked, surprised.

"One thing about vampires, when they die, you have to rip them apart and burn them so that way, the pieces wont be able to be back together" he explained.

"That sounds painful" I said.

"Yeah, well not that I've experienced it obviously but you know now" Emmett said.

"So I just want to know one thing. What did your father tell Vera about my injuries?" I asked.

Emmett was quiet for a second before grabbing my hand.

This wasn't good.

"My dad just told her that you were on your way downstairs in the hotel when you accidentally tripped into glass and you fell down one flight of stairs" he said.

"Perfect explanation" I mumbled.

"Well it was better than what you went through" he argued.

"Well what did you expect that it was your fault for this to happen?" I asked sarcastically. I saw that look on his face that could tell the truth.

"Emmett…"

"Rose…"

"It wasn't your fault" I said.

"But if I would've gotten there in time, maybe you wouldn't have to gone after him" he said. "Oh yeah, I know that you snuck out to face James, which by the way was a stupid thing."

"I know, I know. But Emmett, blaming yourself isn't going to change the way I feel about you" I said.

"I know but Rosalie, you are my life now. If anything was to happen to you.."

"Nothing's going to happen to me." I said, sealing my promise.

"I love you Rose, don't forget it " he said.

"I love you too" I said back as we leaned in closer until someone's feet came in the room.

"Ah so our patient is up" the doctor said coming in the room. We pulled away from each other and I can feel myself blush. Talk about embarrassing moment.

"Well it look likes your stats are okay just to keep you overnight, only for observation, then your free to go home" he said.

"That's good news" I mumbled.

"Oh and by the way, I just saw your parents come in" the doctor said before making his exit.

"I'm so grounded" I groaned.

"But that doesn't mean that I can still sneak up in your room at night" he said.

"Like you hadn't before?" I asked sarcastically.

"You never know" he said.

I looked over in shock. He didn't…

"Tell me you're kidding" I said.

He didn't say anything but smile at me.

Oh jeez Emmett.

"Okay, when you first came here, I did watch you sleep. But not in a stalker creepy kind of way but you know just to watch over you" he admitted.

"Nice gesture but next time, just give a heads up. For all I know, you could've been a serial killer or a rapist" I said.

"I'll try" he said.

I think now things will be okay now that James is gone.

**A/n: Wanted to end on a happier note. **

**Epilogue and then this story is over! I can't believe it. I still can't believe that this story has over 100 reviews. You guys are amazing!**

**Remember that I'm going to put a notice as when the sequel to this comes out. I want to try the series based on Emmett and Rosalie. We'll see how it goes and take it from there. **

**Don't forget to review! I think that's it with the author's note. Oh and did any of you got a chance to watch Late Night with Jimmy Fallon on Monday with Rob being a guest and he was in the Robert is Bothered skit? I was in hysterics watching it. Whenever Jimmy does the Robert is Bothered skit it's always hilarious. **

**See you guys next week! Hopefully…**

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


	24. Epliouge:Prom Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nope. Nothing. Not even the book cover design as well. They all belong to Ms. Meyer and I got jack crap. Except this plot somewhat. **

**A/n: Final chapter-ish of the story. See you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 23-Epliouge**

**RPOV**

"Friday the 13th, Friday the 13th, the remake, Sleeping Beauty, The Dark Knight and Nightmare on Elm street?" I asked picking up one of the DVDs.

"Well, I like some horror movies you know" Vera said from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes as I tossed the DVD back on the coffee table. The last day of school was in two weeks and tonight is Prom. I really had no intention of going because I really don't see the point. Not after what happened with me. Why don't I tell you what happened up to this point.

My parents got to Phoenix at the hospital. They were glad that I was okay, however they weren't to thrilled that I went down there with my friends and got hurt in the process. Luckily I was off the hook with that sort of, but I was grounded for two weeks. I went back home a few days later and I was out for a few weeks from school. Thank god that Emmett helped me with most of my homework so I was caught up.

And now, here I am, on Prom night, enjoying some bonding with Vera who decided to come stay for the summer until she goes back to school.

"You know what's weird?" Vera asked as she came into the living room with snacks and drinks.

"What?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend and his family, they have the same eye color." she replied.

"And you're freaked out how?"

"I'm not I just find it really unusual" she said.

"Could be the DNA" I said. I decided it would be best off not to tell Vera who Emmett and his family really are. I know it's a lie but I have no choice.

As we were getting settled into our movie night, there was a knock on the door. I looked over and got up slowly and limped my way to the door since I was in a stupid walking brace for another week or so.

I opened up the door only to see Emmett standing there. What shocked me the most that he was wearing a tuxedo.

"Um, Emmett, nice monkey suit" I said.

"Thanks for calling it that but I'm hoping you wouldn't be wearing that for tonight" he said.

"What are you talking about? I told you I didn't want to go to prom" I said.

"Well…"

"Vera, do you know anything about this?" I asked her.

"Guilty. He and I kind of concocted an idea and I 100% agree that you should attend your prom" she replied.

"And leave you behind, no way" I said. "Besides in case you guys haven't noticed, I'm in a brace."

"Come on Rose, we'll stay for only awhile, not for the night. Besides, your parents were in on this as well, I mean, how else was I going to get okay from?" he asked.

I stood there, thinking about it. He did have a good point. So did Vera. But, I guess maybe one night wouldn't hurt.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here?" I asked her.

"I'll be fine. Besides, this is now my second home away from home" she replied.

I sighed. "Just give me a few minutes." I said. Vera jumped up and down happily as Emmett beamed with excitement.

I slowly but managed to get upstairs and in my room, I saw that there was a purple prom dress hanging on my closet door. I think I had a sneaking suspicion who put it there for me.

* * *

Finally after a few hours, we were on the road towards where Prom was being held. I did look hot but with the leg brace, it wasn't so bad.

"Excited for tonight?" he asked me.

"I guess, I mean it is prom. I'm sure that your family has gone through this thousands of times" I replied.

"Yeah, but it never got too old for us though." he said.

We chatted for awhile. The nerves were getting to me. What was to be nervous about? Oh yeah, me going to prom when I had no intention on going at all.

What did I get myself into?

* * *

We got to the place that the prom was at. It was a nice hall. Nothing too high classy or poorly. Just about right. Well it is Forks so what did you expect really?

Emmett got out of the car and made his was over to the passenger side. I stepped out to smooth my dress. I also did my hair which was curled down and for my shoes, I went along with wearing my one converse sneaker. I would normally be in heels for this but with my leg, I'm making this one slide.

He walked me towards the door and told me that he was going to park the car. As he did that, I looked around and saw down on the bench. I got distracted as someone called my name. I looked up and saw that it was Jessica and Mike making their way over.

"Hey Rose, I didn't think you would be coming, after what you did to your leg and aren't you grounded or something like that?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah well I got off punishment a week ago and Emmett convinced me to come" I replied.

"Well that's good I guess" Mike said, staring at me intently. God I can't believe Jess can't even see the moves Mike is putting on me.

"Well, I guess we should meet up with Lauren and Tyler, see you guys inside" Jessica said as the two of them walked inside.

"Everything okay?" Emmett asked me.

"Peachy" I replied getting up. "Let's do this and get it over with."

We walked into the hall which was nicely decorated with our school colors. The DJ was playing music and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Some of the kids were sitting around while most were dancing on the dance floor. I saw Angel and Ben over by one of the tables and they smiled at us. I also saw Tyler and Lauren dancing along with Jessica and Mike.

I didn't see the others around. Then, I spotted Alice and Jasper by the punch bowel. Alice winked while Jasper gave us a nod.

"Where's Edward and Bella?" I asked.

"Hunting. They have been to prom last year so they really didn't bother coming. They might stop by who knows" he replied. "Come with me." He grabbed my hand and we made our way outside towards a gazebo.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"Well….maybe this once" I replied. He put his hand on the lower part of my back and held on to my hand and we started to sway as the song change to a slow song. Oh, how ironic.

"So Rose, how are you really?" he asked me.

"Is that you wanted to be away from everyone else? To see how I was doing?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Well Emmett, I have been thinking about what's happened and what went down in Phoenix. I don't know what would've happened if I didn't live. More likely, what would've happened if I became a vampire" I said.

"I don't know either Rose. But for you to not be human forever, that's a huge price bargain" he said.

"Well, what if I wanted to become, one of you?" I asked cringing away.

"I'd say forget it. There's no way I would ever put you in that position" he replied right away, sounding angry but determined.

"But think about it. Would you still want me even if I continued to grow old and be in my eighties?" I asked.

"Age is only a number" he said.

"But I want to be with you. Forever" I said.

"I want you forever too. But if you become one of us, there is no going back. Once you become a vampire, that's it. You can't age or anything. If there is a reason like Phoenix, I would have you changed in an instant" he said.

"You're against it though" I pointed out.

"Not necessarily. I mean my family got changed under certain circumstances. It happens. We don't choose it but we have to suffer on what has happened. In time, we get used to it. Trust me Rose, if I wanted you to become one of us, I would. I wanted to suck the blood out of you on your first day. But I was lucky enough, not to do that" he said.

"So, now what happens?" I asked.

"Dance the night away. Enjoy this summer. I guarantee it" he replied.

"Fine but remember one thing. I love you Emmett Cullen. Always have. Always will, forever" I said.

"I love you too Rosalie Lillian Hale. Forever and eternity" he replied.

We came closer and we kissed that night. Not like we have done it before, but sealing our fate. Whatever happens, we'll be together.

I hope that we can endure at whatever comes our way.

**A/n: Yeah it's over. Ugh, this was hard to write but it's something. **

**Now on to the sequel news. The sequel, title yet to be determined, will debut on April 1****st****. That's during my spring break. The first chapter will be posted that day, however, I am going to post the Preface to this chapter. I'll put up the notice on when it's up. There I'll let you know what's going to be expected in the story. I'm still working it out on what's going to happen, but yes it will follow somewhat like New Moon but differently. **

**I want to thank you all for supporting me throughout this journey. I know I'll be back again but when I started out, I didn't think it would get this much of hits. I would get reviews that say it's so much like Bella's story etc. But I don't know what happened, I'd gotten a lot of reviews after I posted an author's note one day and I got a swarm of reviews asking to update soon. You don't know how much that means to me. **

**I do want to thank those who alerted me, added me to their favorites and reviewed. I would list you all but you know who you are and I thank you once again for your patience and support and dealing with my hectic life recently. You guys rock and are amazing. **

**Don't forget to put me on your alerts when the sequel comes out. See you guys then!**

**Signing out for now**

**Spikeluver89**


	25. Sequel notice!

**Hi guys,**

**The moment you've been waiting for, I think…**

**The sequel, Shattered Roses is up and running the preface is up. Don't forget that the first official chapter premieres next week April 1****st****. **

**Once again, thanks for your amount of support and patience for this story. **

**See you guys on Shattered Roses!**

**Spikeluver89**


End file.
